What Could Happen
by Futuregirl243
Summary: This is a fanfic based on possibilities from after 'Chameleon'. It's set two weeks after 'Chameleon'. It's my first time putting out my ideas, so let me know what you think! Adrienette and Lukanette go head to head (I ship both) with a probable reveal. Rated T just in case. I'll try to update every day or so.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Marinette

Marinette stumbled out the front door of the bakery as she headed out for school. If she hurried, she would make it on time. As she turned the corner, the school in sight. She ran up the steps, walking through the courtyard, but she had no one to wave to anymore. She ran up the steps and took a breath as she walked slowly into her classroom that was slowly filling with her classmates. She saw Lila giggling in Adrien's ear, and she noted that Lila made sure to send her a dirty look. Alya and Nino were ignoring her, the rest of the class following suite as Marinette walked up the aisle to the back of the room. She sat by herself as the bell rang, the only one to acknowledge her was Chloe, who sent her a somewhat friendly smile, but Marinette suspected it was only because Chloe pitied her. Miss Bustier began class, introducing a new novel they would be reading. Marinette picked up the book as it was handed out and read the back cover. It didn't sound too bad. Maybe she'd read it.

The bell rang as Miss Bustier was finishing up reading aloud the first chapter of the book. Marinette picked up her bag and opened the front cover of the book, reading through the names of people that had read the copy of the book. As she went down the short list she read a lot of names she didn't recognized but at the end of the list she saw 'Luka'. Hmm. Maybe she did have one friend left. She sat in the back again in Chemistry, silently listening as Ms Mendeleev talked about covalent bonds before demonstrating how the covalent bonds of water were broken through hydrolysis. Marinette couldn't help but think of hydrolysis as her being separated from her friends because of Lila. When the bell rang for lunch, Marinette stood up quietly and as her friends headed for the cafeteria, she walked down into the courtyard and sat under one of the staircases.

She'd taken to sitting under the staircases once her friends had turned on her just like Lila had promised. She still had Tiki, who burst out of her purse as Marinette dismantled her wrappings around her lunch. Her father packed her two cookies that day, and she handed one to Tiki. She took a bite of her sandwich and tried not to start crying. She saw Marc and Nathaniel walk past her up the stairs, heading for the cafeteria. Some of the older students were walking out and about, but none of them seemed to notice her beneath the stairs. She pulled out her sketchbook and started doodling to try to distract herself.

"Can I eat here with you?" A deep voice asked. Marinette turned and saw Luka peering down at her from the side of the staircase.

"If you want," Marinette said quietly. She'd gone relatively numb the last few weeks as Lila had seized control of her life. Luka sat down next to her, dropping his bag by hers. Marinette didn't see Tiki, but she guessed that she'd zoomed back into Marinette's clutch at the sight of other students about.

-Luka

Luka sat next to Marinette, ignoring the spike in his pulse. She seemed sad and distant, and Luka had no idea why. He'd noticed Marinette's regression the last couple weeks, but his discreet hinting to Juleka as he'd tried to figure out what was going on had been fruitless. He decided there was no better way to go about it except to ask.

"What's going on, Marinette?" Luka asked as Marinette swallowed another bite of her food. She turned to look at him with her big innocent eyes that were blinking fast holding back tears. She looked at him silently for a moment before she finally answered him, "My friends have kinda just. . .hung up on me." She said softly.

"Hung up?" Luka tried not to get angrily immediately. He couldn't believe that her friends would just give up on her so easily.

"Why?!" he asked, feeling an undertone growing in his voice. "Why would anyone hang up on you?" Marinette set her food down before giving a one word answer, "Lila."

"Who the hell is that?" Luka asked angrily, "Sorry I kinda swore," he put in sheepishly before resuming his being angry, "What makes her special?" Marinette watched him for a second before responding. "Apparently lying makes her special enough that she's convinced all my friends everything bad is my fault and they should shun me. She's even talking Adrien into-" she stopped short and her hand jumped to her mouth as she stifled a sob. Luka felt his blood run cold, "What did she make Adrien do?" he asked gently, putting his arms around her. "She=she told Adr-rien not t-to bother with m-me." Marinette cried, fighting a losing battle to hold back the full force of her tears. Luka tried not to cry too as Marinette's words hit him. This Lila witch had talked that stupid boy Adrien into shunning Marinette too.

"I'm so so sorry." Luka said softly, hugging Marinette close to him as she cried, and he felt a few of his own tears slip out. "I don't want you to be alone," he cried to her and she hiccuped before burying her face into his chest. He held her for the longest time before she cried all her tears out and managed to pull away and wipe her eyes. "Marinette," Luka asked slowly, "Do you want to come to my house today after school? I don't want you to deal with this on your own."

"Okay," Marinette sniffed, "I'll go over. It'll be nice to talk to a real friend." She managed to smile for the first time in a while without faking it.

-Adrien

Lila was dragging him into the cafeteria, plopping him down beside her. She definitely had a lot to say but Adrien knew she didn't have the same allure as Ladybug. She went on about some story from her family's travels and Adrien didn't really listen as he ate his food. Alya and Nino came over. Adrien still didn't understand why Marinette didn't hang out with them anymore. When Adrien thought about it, he presumed that she felt somewhat intimidated by Lila's overbearing personality. He knew Lila often lied, but she still had some good intentions.

"So can you do it?" Lila's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I dunno," Adrien answered carefully, "Father might say no." Lila pouted and she turned her attentions to Alya and Nino. "You have to help me get this silly boy to get out of the house and be social," she complained clutching Adrien's hand. Adrien tried not to groan. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom," he excused himself, standing up to get away from Lila. Maybe when Lila wasn't attached to his arm, he could say hi to Marinette. The first step was finding her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Marinette

Luka had left already, he had to get to the band room for a meeting with the teacher on a music contest, and all too quickly Marinette was alone. Tiki slipped out of her purse, sitting on her shoulder. "It's okay Marinette, I'm here," she said sweetly. "Thanks Tiki." Marinette smiled. "Look!" Tiki gasped quietly, and Marinette looked up. Adrien was walking down the steps from the cafeteria, and he was alone. He stood at the railing from the upper floor and was looking around the courtyard. He seemed to be looking for something. It was weird enough to see him without Lila attached to him, and Marinette wondered what he was possibly doing without his admirer. His eyes reached the staircase Marinette had taken shelter under and he didn't seem to see her. He sighed somewhat defeatedly and started off down the quiet staircase, the very same one Marinette was hiding under.

Marinette felt a panic rise up in her throat as Adrien's footsteps grew slightly louder over her head. Tiki dove into Marinette's purse as Adrien turned the corner of the staircase on Marinette's left. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me' Marinette prayed silently, but as Adrien kept walking, he sensed her presence and turned behind him and looked. He spotted Marinette in her place of refuge and his face lit up. "There you are!" He grinned, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Marinette was puzzled, "You were looking. . for me?" Adrien smiled, "Yeah. You seemed to disappear a lot these last couple weeks. What's the matter?" He noticed Marinette's unhappy face.

Marinette bit her lip. Did she dare to tell him what he already knew? "I thought you hated me," she answered, deferring her response. Adrien was surprised, "Why would I hate you, Marinette? I could never hate you." It was Marinette's turn to be surprised, "So you don't believe what Lila told you?" "About what? About not bothering with you, why would I want to do that?" Adrien asked. Marinette didn't want to say it, it would be like admitting defeat, but she'd have to find a way to tell him anyway. "Lila told everyone that I'm the liar. She said I've been spreading rumors about her when I was really just challenging the lies she's been telling everybody. But even Alya believed her, especially after Ladybug and Chat Noir saved her from being Chameleon. Alya wanted another interview for her Ladyblog." Adrien's face was horrified, "You're not a liar!" He argued, "You're like the sweetest person ever! You threw a party for Chloe, and she's the most spiteful person at the school!"!

"That's nice of you to say, Adrien." Marinette answered sadly, "But no one believed me even when when I tried to defend myself." "I believe you," Adrien said. There was a small pause. "I don't want you to be alone here all the time," Adrien said, "do instead of lunch under the stairs with no one, how about you come home with me and eat there?"

Marinette didn't know what to say. Adrien Agreste was inviting her to eat lunch with him. "You'd do that?" She questioned. "I do anything for a friend." Adrien answered. "Thank you," Marinette answered, "I'd love that."

-Adrien

Adrien didn't know what to do now. Once the bell rang that signified class starting again, he got to his feet and held out his hand to Marinette. She took it slowly and he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks," she smiled sadly. The rest of the students started pouring out of the cafeteria, heading back to the class. Adrien winced as he heard Chloe and Lila squabbling around looking for him. Marinette noticed. "It's fine," she said, "Just go. I'll see you later." She managed a little smile. Adrien nodded. He didn't have much to say anymore. But he had a plan.

He waved to Marinette as she finished gathering up her stuff, "I'll see you in class, Mari." He went up the steps to class, but he managed to beat Lila and Chloe into the classroom. He strode over to Miss Bustier's desk and she looked up from her papers. "Hello Adrien, what can I do for you?"

"Can I move my seat? Marinette's so lonely in the back, and Lila is all caught up on her work, so she doesn't need me to help her."

"Yes Adrien, go ahead and sit there now. I'm sure Marinette won't mind." She smiled extra brightly at Adrien as he turned away from her desk and walked to the back and sat in the seat next to Marinette's. The rest of the class came in, Marinette saw Adrien's change, and her mouth opened a little and then she smiled. She moved to sit next to him and flashed him a smile. Chloe came in and sat next to Sabrina. Alya and Nino came in, still gabbing to each other. But when Lila came in, she turned around in her seat to Alya and Nino and Adrien and Marinette heard her hiss, "Where did Adrien go?"

Lila was unfocused for the first 5 minutes of class. Eventually she raised her hand, "Miss Bustier? May I go into the hall to look for Adrien? He's not in his seat and I haven't seen him since lunch."

"Don't worry Lila," Miss Bustier smiled, "Adrien is just fine. He updated me on what he was doing." Lila looked confused, "But he's not in his seat." "Yes I am," Adrien stood, revealing his location.

"Why are you back there?" Lila asked, an angry pitch rising in her voice. "I want to sit by my friend Marinette. You're all caught up on work, so you don't need my help." Lila fumed silently, her brain furiously cooking up another lie. Adrien shrugged at her silence and sat back down. Miss Bustier took advantage of the pause and resumed class.

-Marinette

Marinette was in shock. Not only had Adrien invited her to lunch at HIS house, but he'd essentially just stood up for her against Lila. Her only complaint was "why not sooner?" As class continued, she furiously took notes on Miss Bustier's presentation on types of literature. She announced the assignment of a book report on a novel of any type. As the bell rang, Marinette drew a breath, waiting to see how her classmates would react to Adrien's choice. She picked up her books and slid them into her backpack. She felt her fingers slip and she dropped her pencil on the ground. She furiously bent over and picked it up, but managed to hit her head on her desk. "Oop!"

"You okay?" Adrien asked her as she rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She was silent for a minute, just watching him for a moment in near wonder at what he'd done for her. But everyone else took advantage at her silence. Lila came scurrying up the aisle up to Adrien where she grabbed his arm and started to pull him away hissing, "we need to talk." Adrien resisted as Alya and Nino came up behind Lila. Alya had her arms crossed as she surveyed the situation and Nino looked pensive. "What's up with you?" Alya broke the ice, still not acknowledging Marinette. "I see no major problem." Adrien said blatantly. "What do you mean?" Nino asked. "Marinette's not a liar, but you're still treating her like one." Lila laughed her classic laugh and Marinette tried not to boil in anger as Lila threw her a look as she prepared to throw another curveball at Marinette's reputation.

"Oh Adrien. You're so oblivious. You can believe whatever that Marinette tells you," Marinette felt her heart burn, it was like she wasn't even there, "But she only wants you because you're cute. That's the only real reason." Adrien turned and just looked at Marinette, his brain fighting for the truth. "It's not true Adrien. You're adorable but you care about people, and you're nice. You try to do what's right. That's why I care so much about you." Marinette spurted, her eyes not leaving Adrien's face. "You can choose to believe her-" she gestured to Lila, "or you can listen to my real feelings. Your choice." She sputtered, and with that she tipped her head before turning away and leaving before another word.

She walked out of school at an irregularly fast pace, brushing away a few telltale tears. She heard someone calling her name behind her, but that only made her go faster. They called again, but instead of stopping or slowing, she just ran. Marinette ran down the road, cutting through the park until she made it to the front door of the bakery. She yanked open the door, and ran up the stairs as fast as she could to her room. Marinette threw her backpack onto her bed and collapsed onto her bed. She let the tears shake her. Adrien had believed her and now Lila was going to take everything away again.

"Marinette?" Tiki's voice called her. "You just missed a call from Adrien." She tossed her phone to over to Marinette. "I think you should listen to the voicemail he left you." Knowing the kwami was right, she grudgingly picked up her phone and held it next to her ear. "Marinette," Adrien's voice said, "You're right. You and I both know the truth, but I need you to keep up hope. I'll see you tomorrow at school. You can do this Marinette." Marinette wanted to cry so so hard. "Marinette." Tiki's voice brought her back to reality. "Aren't you forgetting something?" "Ack! I'm supposed to meet Luka!" She bolted up from bed, and ran up to the balcony after snatching up her phone. "I've gotta hurry, Tiki, spots on! We gotta get there fast!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Adrien

He was worried about her. Genuinely worried. She'd just left when Lila had spouted another sentence. Now Adrien just knew that Lila was wrong, there was no good reason he shouldn't bother with Marinette. She needed him. Now more than ever. But he wanted to give her another source to talk to. He darted to the window in his room and summoned Plagg out of the cheese cupboard. "Plagg, claws out!" As he slipped out the window, he chuckled to himself. "We've got a princess to see."

Chat took off into the air, leaping across buildings toward the bakery. Usually he made these kinds of visits during the evening. But soon enough, he hopped onto Marinette's balcony. She wasn't out on her balcony, so he pulled the hatch leading down into her room a crack and called inside, "Marinette? Are you there?" No response. He called one more time, "Marinette? Princess? It's me!" Still nothing. Maybe she didn't go straight home. He poked his head inside and saw her empty room. Her bed was somewhat mussed, but otherwise, everything looked normal. She wasn't home then. He stood back up and closed the hatch. He'd have to try again later. He shrugged. Chat extended his staff and started off for home again. Maybe he'd take the scenic route.

Chat leapt across the buildings, watching the people of Paris go about their afternoon. He kept going, not in any particular hurry, or in any particular direction. He eventually wandered to the river nearby the lock bridge and spotted the ship that Juleka and her family lived on. He took a break, sitting by the edge of the water on a bench, reclining back. As he looked around him, he couldn't help but focus on the ship more. He admired the little windows and the impressive amount of music equipment the family had. Chat peered through one of the little windows and spotted that boy Luka in his room. He was strumming his guitar and he seemed to be talking to someone, a happy smile decorating his face. As Chat squinted and looked closer, he felt a pang of realization sting in him as he realized that guitar boy was talking to his princess.

-Marinette

Ladybug detransformed behind a bush near the edge of the water before walking towards the Liberty. She was ready to talk to Luka, because once she was in his presence, all the nasty drama in her life seemed to dissipate. She stepped onto the ship, and went down the stairwell trying to remember the path down to Luka's room. After a minute, she found it and slowly stepped through the doorway. "Luka?" She called softly, turning her head to see him sitting on his bed. He looked up and seemed to pierce her with his beautiful eyes, just as when she'd first met him. "Hey Ma-ma-marinette." he smiled, proving he was having a similar flashback as she was. "Are you doing any better?" He asked as she seated herself on the bed next to him. "Kinda," she answered. Luka scanned her face for a moment with his eyes before he reached for his guitar. "Does it feel kind of like this?" he asked her, and he played a melancholy tune of riffs. "Kinda up and down?" he asked. "Yeah," Marinette answered. "I'm sorry," Luka said, "What can I do to help?" "I dunno," Marinette stumbled, "I don't even know what I can do." She admitted.

She didn't want to give away too much, but the situation was hard enough to understand. "Adrien told me today that he doesn't believe what Lila's been saying, but there's not a lot within our control. Alya and Nino still don't believe me. I don't know what to do about it." Luka was listening quietly and after a moment, his fingers turned to the guitar again. He played a tune of scattered notes fitting together in a confusing chord. "Hmmm," he muttered and Marinette was still in awe. "How do you do that?" She asked in awe, "You just seem to translate all my confused emotions into pure music." Luka shrugged slightly as a smile slipped across his face, "It kind of just happens. Music is basically another form of speech. You tell it what hurts, and music says it back in the form of a beautiful tune." Marinette didn't know what to say. Already she felt better, and she knew it wasn't all just because of Luka's ability with music. He had a different power in him. Like a kind of power that a miraculous gave, except more from the heart.  
"You're incredible, Luka." The words came out before she could stop them. Luka looked surprised. "That's coming from the girl who's stronger than anyone I know." Marinette didn't know how to answer that. But she didn't have to. Her phone rang in her pocket, and she saw that for the first time in a couple weeks, it was Alya. "Excuse me for a minute," she told Luka and answered the phone, stepping out of the room.

"Hello Alya." was all she could think of to say to her icy friend. "Hey Marinette." Alya's tone sounded somewhat apologetic. That was a good sign. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. After you left today, Adrien kinda gave me and Nino a talking to. He's right, and you're right. I shouldn't have listened to Lila instead of you. Can you ever forgive me?" Marinette bit her lip at Alya's apology. "I'll forgive you, it'll just take a little bit of adjustment. But I'm glad you want to be friends again." Marinette managed to answer. "Thank you Marinette!" Alya sounded relieved, "I don't know what I'd do without such a nice friend! I could hug you through the phone!" Marinette let out a small laugh. "Thanks Alya. I'll talk to you later." She hung up rather hurriedly and ducked back into Luka's room. He was sitting in front of the window in his room, playing a song on his guitar.

"What's this song?" Marinette asked, pulling up a chair next to him, managing to not trip herself. "It's one I wrote." He said softly, still playing the intro. It was a tune of soft little notes tied together. "What's it called?" She asked. "I haven't decided yet." Luka said. He kept playing the first verse of the song starting with a gentle riff, leading into a hopeful, loving part. Marinette didn't know the lyrics but just listening to the tune, it sounded like a sweet love song. The choral portion of the tune was more upbeat, threaded with higher notes mixed with the lower notes. The second verse and chorus followed suite, but the bridge was a little louder, giving off a more desperate vibe. The guitar part grew louder, with hintings to some of Jagged Stone's music. But then it grew soft again in the finish, circling back to the beginning where it ended with similar soft notes. Slowly, Luka finished, playing the last couple notes and finally taking his fingers off the guitar.

"Wow." Marinette gasped, an awed smile crossing her face. "It's beautiful." She felt a couple tears tingling her eyes. "Thanks," Luka said, looking down a little. "Do you have lyrics for it?" "I'm working on some," he admitted. "Are you going to sing them?" She asked. "I dunno. I don't know if I want to share this with very many people. It's kind of closer to the vest for me." "I understand." Marinette answered. "But I'll let you listen to it when it's done." He smiled softly and Marinette couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Adrien-

He was definitely NOT jealous. At least that's what he kept telling himself. But seeing Marinette smile as Luka played his guitar made him somewhat pleased in a mixed-up-confusing way. He wanted her to be happy, but he wasn't sure he liked that she was running to guitar boy. He watched them a minute longer, and eventually he saw Marinette stand up and excuse herself. He watched as a sad smile crossed Luka's face as Marinette left the room. He watched as she got off the boat, waving to Luka and headed off down the street. Maybe she was okay. Maybe talking to Luka helped her feel better. Chat tried to explain to himself what was going on that he nearly missed the tell-tale mayhem of an akuma attack behind him. He saw a woman running across the bridge screaming and stood up, whirling around to see a woman in a gray and white suit with a black mail-carriers back striding through the streets.

Chat extended his baton and vaulted to the top of the nearest building, looking down at the woman. He needed to gather information first so when his lady got here they'd be able to take the villain down quickly. He peered over the edge as she strode through. She held a stick like a ruler in one hand, and she waved it at anything that seemed to displease her. She passed by most of the people, but stopped when she reached an old woman sitting on a bench. "You poor woman," she crooned, "So difficult to age where you do not feel as you used to." She waved the stick at the woman and the old lady's wrinkled skin tightened and her white hair colored till she was a beautiful dark haired baby again. "Ohkay," Chat said, "That's not what I expected." The woman turned to the other side of the street where a group of giggling girls in loads of makeup and designer clothes were walking down the streets, oblivious to their danger. The akuma laughed and she reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of gray papers. "This will fix it," She giggled to herself before letting them float in the air. She whistled and pointed her stick at them. The gray papers whizzed across the street, enlarging in the blink of an eye and wrapping themselves around the girls until they were covered in gray suits like the akuma. Even their skin had morphed to papery shades of dark gray. They stared at their new appearances in horror before bursting into tears.

"HAHAHA!" the akumatized laughed, "This is my duty, to bring equality to all of Paris. No one is average when everybody is!" One of the girls seemed a little more fierce than the others, "That doesn't mean you have to punish us!" The akumatized did not seem to care, she only raised an eyebrow as she answered, "This is my way, I am the Equilizer!" She cackled before placing another hand in her black bag and drawing out another piece of gray paper. She whistled to it again and spread out like a platform in front of her and she stepped onto it as it began to fold itself. The Equilizer placed her hand in her bag again and let loose an array of gray papers that began folding themselves in a wheel above her head. She let out another mad cackle and thrust out more papers that spread themselves around her on the streets, hitting people that seemed above others, or bringing some mad form of 'justice' to more 'average' people.

"What's the deal with this one?" A voice said over Chat's shoulder. He turned and saw his lady. He felt his heart beat a little bit faster at the sight of her in her classic stunning appearance. But her expectant stare brought him back to reality. "She calls herself the Equilizer. She's turning people gray like her that seem above others and I just saw her turn an old woman into a baby, so let's wrap this up pretty quickly before I get too freaked out." Ladybug nodded and peered over the edge at the woman again. She had built herself a floating tower out of her nasty gray papers. She was sitting atop of the tower with her arms outstretched as she looked over Paris. As the two superheros watched her, Hawkmoth's symbol appeared over her eyes as he probably demanded their Miraculouses. "Do not worry Hawkmoth," She assured him, "The two fancypants heros will be here any second to challenge my justice."

-Ladybug

"What's your plan, m'lady?" Chat asked her. Ladybug smiled, "Let's take it straight from here." She flung out her yo-yo right at Equilizer and snagged her arm with the stick in it. She turned and glared at Ladybug and flicked the stick in her hand, sending a ball of gray energy at her. Ladybug dodged and the ball hit a smokestack behind her, splattering like a puff of gray paint. "It's the silly bug!" She snarled and untangled her arm from Ladybug's weapon and her floating tower rose in the air till she was eye to eye with the superheros. She flung out a handful of gray papers and both heros spun their weapons into shields and dodged in opposite directions. Ladybug surveyed the akuma. She floated pretty solidly on her tower, but her main weapon seemed to be her bag. Maybe that was also where the akuma was. She dodged another paper attack, and heard Chat call to her. "Ladybug! What's next?" "Cover me!" She called. He leapt in front of her with his staff and spun it as Ladybug flung her yo-yo in the air and called "Lucky Charm!"

Duct tape. A pretty useful item actually. Ladybug barely had to look around to see exactly what she needed to do. "Chat!" She called to him, and gestured to the other side of the tower. He leapt over Equilizer in her tower and she turned to face him with a snarl. She flung more of her gray paper at him and he dodged and called for his cataclysm. Ladybug jumped forward as Equilizer was distracted and bent over with the duct tape, taping Equilizer's feet to her tower. "Agh!" Equilizer yelled and flung another piece of paper at Ladybug, but she backflipped off the tower as quickly as she had come. Chat leapt forward as Equilizer was distracted in her predicament and placed his hand on her bag and it disintegrated at his touch. Equilizer fell to her knees and the akuma flapped out. Ladybug swung out her yo-yo and captured the akuma, freeing the pure white butterfly. She flung the duct tape into the air calling, "Miraculous Ladybug!" and the magical ladybugs flew out across Paris, fixing those the Equilizer had attacked. A woman with mousy brown hair wearing plain clothes was sitting on the ground where Equilizer had been. Ladybug turned to Chat, "Pound it!" they fist bumped.

Ladybug stepped forward to comfort the woman. She was looking up at the hero with big frightened eyes, "I'm so sorry Ladybug. I was getting mocked so much for being plain that I just let Hawkmoth take control of me!" She cried. Ladybug smiled gently, "It's okay, don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not special. Even superheroes have to deal with that," she winked before helping her to her feet. She turned around, hearing her earrings beep a 3 minute warning. Ladybug turned to leave, but Chat was still standing in front of her. He only had two minutes left. "Chat, what are you still doing here? You're going to change back!" Chat seemed unfazed. He stepped closer, and Ladybug could see pain in his eyes. "Ladybug?" He whispered, and she felt her heart drop as she feared his question. "Is there even a chance?" he asked. His eyes pleaded for the honest answer that even Ladybug didn't even know. She loved Adrien, but Chat had always been there for her, even when she'd lost everything to Lila. She wanted to answer him. She wanted to tell him, but both of their miraculouses beeped. She slowly stepped back, speaking one word, "Yes."

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all the views! I hope you're liking the story! Let me know what I can do better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I had trouble writing it. I'll try to have the next chapter longer and better in tomorrow!**

Chapter 5

-Adrien-

She'd hesitated, but she'd admitted something. Adrien laid his head back in his chair, still not believing the answer he'd gotten out of Ladybug. "She said yes, Plagg." He managed to say. "Ugh!" His kwami groaned, "please tell me this isn't gonna be what I hear about for the next two weeks," The tiny cat zoomed to the plate of cheese on the table and took a big bite. "I mean, she basically gave you a maybe, so I don't think you should get all riled up about it." "I'm not riled up," Adrien insisted, "I'm taking in the fact that I'm not entirely ignored by the girl I love." "You're hopeless," Plagg sighed.

Adrien's phone chimed, announcing that Adrien had gotten a text. Plagg just looked at Adrien, "Are you gonna answer it?" Adrien stood up from the couch and picked up his phone. "It's from Marinette." He looked up at the kwami. It says 'thanks for the voicemail and the talk at lunch. Today has been a hard day. I'll see you tomorrow.' Adrien looked to his kwami, a pleased smile making its way across his face. "That's good, right?" Plagg sighed loudly. "Seriously, kid. You've got to make up your mind about her. You can't keep pushing her aside every time Ladybug gives you a little hope, then running back to Marinette every time your crush gets crushed." "It's not like that Plagg," Adrien insisted, "Ladybug is my bugaboo, and Marinette is my Princess. It's completely different, Marinette is just a friend and Ladybug is who I love." Plagg just facepalmed.

-Marinette

Marinette sat on the edge of her bed trying to take in all that had happened. Adrien had sided with her, she'd talked to Luka, Alya had apologized, and Adrien had stood up for her. "Are you okay Marinette?" Tiki asked. "I think so. . . I'm just so confused." She stared into space, trying to determine the complexity of her emotions. "I can see why," Tiki answered, "You seem to have a crush on three different, really nice boys." "You're not making this any easier." Marinette moaned. She flopped back on her bed with her hands covering her face. As she lay there, she heard footsteps outside her room and Tiki zoomed away to hide. "Marinette?" Her father called, "it's time for dinner!" "Be right there!" Marinette called back. She sighed and sat up on her bed, and started off downstairs.

"Is everything okay Marinette?" Her mother asked as she picked at her food. "Not exactly." Marinette answered rather honestly. "Would you like to tell us about it, is there anything we can do to help?" Her father asked gently. "Not really- actually. . I have a question for you both. How did you know that you'd found the right person? How did you know you were meant to be?" She said slowly. Her parents exchanged a sweet knowing look as they thought for a second.

"I knew it had to be your mother when I didn't want to be with anyone else. She made me feel happier every time I was with her." Sabine blushed furiously as she started to answer, "I knew I was meant to be with your father when he'd hold my hand and I always felt safe. We would go on walks through the city and hold hands and I just felt at peace. It felt right." They both turned to their conflicted daughter. "What you're going through is no doubt difficult, but if need to tell either of us, we're here for you." Her father said gently, reaching over and placing a massive hand on his precious daughter's cheek. "You're our treasure, Marinette." Sabine smiled, squeezing her daughter's hand. Marinette felt her eyes water a little bit and she whispered her thanks and took another bite of food.

After dinner, Marinette sat at her desk doing her homework, her mind not really focused. After she'd finally finished stumbling through a chemistry worksheet she put her pencil down and tipped her head back in her chair. "I can't do this Tiki. I just can't!" she cried out. Tiki zoomed up to her face, "Marinette, don't you remember what your parents said?" "Well, yeah," Marinette answered. "Then I think you can see what you're supposed to do now." Marinette raised an eyebrow, still confused. Tiki sighed, "Spend time with each boy as Marinette then see which one feels right. Which one makes you not want to be with anyone else; which one makes you happiest." Marinette smiled, "You're right Tiki! I'll totally try it!" "Great," Tiki laughed, then pointed to the hatch leading to the balcony, "I think it's time for your first test."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This one's probably better than yesterday's. I slipped some Marichat in for fun :)**

Chapter 6

-Chat Noir

Maybe she was home by now. Chat hoped she was, he wanted to talk to her, to see if she was okay. It was already hard enough that she'd seemed to disappear from class. And after she'd burst at the end of school, he'd just known something was wrong. That's why he'd chewed out Alya and Nino. As he quietly leapt across the buildings, he saw the lights on around her balcony. Hopefully she was home. He landed swiftly on the railing and bent to knock on her little hatch. Chat heard her gentle footsteps, and after a moment, she appeared out of the hatch. "Hello Chat." She smiled warmly. Chat felt a wave of relief sweep over him, she was okay right now.

"Good evening, purr-incess," Chat smiled back, "Are you doing okay? I heard you had a rough day at school." Marinette's face fell a little, but she still seemed willing to talk. "I'm all right. Doing better now. Things are somewhat improving." She avoided eye contact a little, but when she looked at Chat, she seemed as though she was looking for something. There was still sadness in her blue eyes. Chat found himself staring a little at her and averted his gaze a little before turning back to her, "I want to take you somewhere Princess," he blurted. She turned her head a little. "Where?" Chat found himself extending his hand and repeating the same phrase, "Do you trust me?" Just as before, his princess accepted his hand and he held her close as they vaulted off into Paris.

Chat brought her to the edge of the river, a quiet little bench in the moonlight on a smaller bridge. The water was shining with the faint lights of the city, and above their heads, a crescent moon lit the sky with the help of an army of stars. "It's beautiful Chat." Marinette smiled. "There we go, I got a good one out." Chat laughed. Marinette tossed his comment aside and continued to look out at the river. "Are you going to take Ladybug here?" She asked him. Chat shrugged, "That's a pretty good idea. Maybe I will someday." Marinette seemed to relax a little before she asked, "How are you and Ladybug doing? I heard you two stopped another akuma today." Chat nodded, "Yeah, we beat another villain today." Without realizing it, a dreamy look spread across his face. "Chat?" Marinette's voice brought him back to reality. "What did she say? You kind of dazed off." Chat looked at the water, leaning against the railing of the bridge, "She said I have a chance. I know it still might not happen, but she gave me an answer. There's. . ." "Hope," Marinette finished, smiling brightly at Chat. "Chat, that's great. You've been so patient. I hope she chooses you." "Thanks, princess." Chat answered, his voice trailing off a little bit. They didn't speak for a while, they just looked out at the water in silence, each distracted with similar thoughts.

-Marinette

It was starting to get late, but Marinette wasn't ready to leave. It was peaceful and welcoming here with Chat, and he was accepting of her. After a while, Chat moved a step closer to Marinette and put an arm around her. She could feel his heart beating as quickly as hers and when she turned her head, his green eyes were staring off like they were looking for something. A similar look that Adrien had sometimes in class. She wondered what had happened to Chat that made him so pained to have the same look Adrien had. Had it been her (Ladybug's) constant rejection and secrets? Was his sadness her fault? Marinette felt a sinking in her stomach. "I'm sorry," She whispered, barely speaking the words. But Chat's ears picked up her words. "For what?" he asked. "For whatever is making you hurt." She answered. He made a sad little smile. "I'm okay, Princess. I'm happy right where I am." He hugged her a little closer and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Chat." Marinette breathed, "thanks for being here for me."

It was almost 10 at night when Chat set Marinette down on her balcony again. "Thanks Chat." She smiled as he stood to leave again, "Good luck with Ladybug!" she waved as he extended his baton and took off for home. She watched him go, and as he disappeared into the night, Tiki zoomed out of her purse. "That was interesting, Marinette." She said softly. She zipped back down into Marinette's room and emerged with Marinette's diary. "I think you need to write everything down so you can make your decision." she encouraged. Marinette nodded and took the little book. She reclined on the chair out on her balcony and tried to write everything down, with Tiki helping her recall all the important details.

-Adrien-

She was okay. She was doing better. His Princess was going to be all right. Adrien exhaled a sigh of relief as he sat down to finish the rest of his homework. "You've got a serious issue, kid." Plagg whined as he scooped up another piece of cheese. "What are you talking about?" Adrien said innocently, "I just went to go comfort a friend. Don't get so worked up about it." Plagg flew over and sat on Adrien's shoulder. "You're fighting a war with yourself, Romeo." Plagg bugged him. Adrien finished the next math problem and tried to ignore his kwami's demands. "I mean seriously. This whole thing you're doing is flat out crazy." Adrien sighed and tipped his head back on the couch. "I'm fighting a war Plagg," Adrien said, "But I think I'm winning a battle."

-Marinette

School. Again. But hopefully today would be better. She got an early start for the first time in a while, and was able to walk leisurely to school. Marinette walked up the steps and didn't see any of Alya or Adrien there yet. As she started off for the library, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Chloe. "Hello Chloe," She said evenly. With Lila's oppression, Chloe had immensely toned down her bullying, and even been fairly nice to Marinette. "What is it?" She asked to Chloe's concerned expression. "Is something wrong?" Chloe shook her head, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday, Dupain-Chang." "Oh, thanks Chloe." Marinette smiled, "I'm doing all right, don't worry." Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Because Lila just told everyone you have a form of depression or something." Marinette sighed, "If I did have something like depression, it would be because of her." A smile tugged at Chloe's mouth. "Okay, glad to hear it, Marinette. See you in class." Chloe strutted off, meeting up with Sabrina who was holding her bag for her.

Marinette sighed and kept walking toward the library. Lila was trying to cover everything up with another lie. This time about her. But Marinette wasn't going to let it get to her this time. As she started down the hallway to the library, she saw Luka sitting against a wall, with his headphones in, tapping his fingers on a book to the beat. What better time than the present to start her second test? She stepped towards him and took a seat beside him. He turned to her and gave her his classic shy smile. "How are you today, Marinette?" he asked. "Much better." She smiled back. "Thank you for yesterday, what you said and did really helped me to calm down. How's your song going?" Luka looked down at the book in his lap. "I taped the beats of the song so I keep listening to it, but not all the right words are coming through. But I'm making progress." He said still pretty vague. Marinette nodded. Luka had a peaceful aura, but it seemed he wasn't particularly chatty today. "When can I listen to it then?" She asked. "Maybe in a couple days." He answered. "I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready." He gave her his happy smile again, before an idea seemed to strike him, and he flipped his notebook open to scribble something down. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Marinette said. "See you." Luka answered as Marinette got to her feet and decided not to go to the library anyway.

Two tests down, one to go.

 ********Let me know what you think should happen next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this chapter's a little short. I'm working on chapter 8 tonight. I'll put more of the requests from the reviews in there! Thanks for all the feedback! I'm still figuring out how I want to do the reveal, so let me know what you think!**

Chapter 7

-Adrien-

Adrien walked into school, waving to the Gorilla. He stepped into the courtyard and saw Alya and Nino standing with Marinette. It was still kind of awkward because of how icy they'd been to Marinette, but it was getting better. Marinette and Alya were almost back to their best friend status they'd had before Lila. As Adrien stepped closer, he heard Alya trying to get something out of Marinette. "Cmon girl, you have to tell me. Do you like him or not?" "I am telling you Alya. I don't know for sure!" "Why not?" Alya asked, totally using her interrogation tactics. "Because I think I might like someone else!" Marinette burst. Adrien smiled to himself as he stepped into the group next to Marinette. "So who is it Marinette?"

He had never seen anyone without superpowers jump so high. "Ack!" Marinette yelped and leapt back a foot while Alya let out a snort. "Who is what?" Marinette chuckled nervously. Adrien decided to be straightforward. "Who do you have a crush on?" Marinette's face went blank with shock. "That is what Alya was trying to get out of you, right?" Adrien clarified as Alya had to lean on Nino to not fall over laughing. Marinette still didn't seem to know what to say. "If you don't want to tell her, can you tell me?" He said. "That's what I'm trying to decide." Marinette said nervously, biting her lip. "I'll tell you all when I've made my choice," she finished and she looked relieved when the bell rang, calling them to class.

As they all went up the stairs to Miss Bustier's room, Adrien walked past Lila in the front row and went up the aisle with Marinette to their seats in the back. As they waited for class to begin, Adrien watched as Marinette slid a small piece of paper out of her backpack onto her desk next to her notes and homework from yesterday. The paper already had some notes on it on the top next to a letter C. Underneath the paragraph or so of some sort of description, there was a letter L with a dash. Marinette picked up her pencil and started scribbling a few sentences next to the L before moving down a few lines to a letter A. A little smile crossed her face as she wrote and Adrien only grew more curious as to what she was writing about. She stopped writing as Miss Bustier started class, but the little piece of paper didn't leave her desk. Whenever there was a spare moment in class, Marinette would move her hand to the piece of paper and add more to it.

-Marinette

The decision was only getting harder. Chat Noir had been courteous, sweet, and protective all last night. Luka was supportive and calming. And Adrien was still Adrien, as perfect and kind as ever. Sitting next to Adrien definitely did not help her decision-making skills. At the end of the class period, Miss Bustier announced that she wanted to change the book report into a group project, so that with more people, they could delve more into the themes of the book. She said they would be working with whoever they were sitting with. Marinette and Adrien both turned and smiled at each other. Marinette couldn't help but wonder if working with Adrien would only make her choice harder.

Miss Bustier gave them the last five minutes of class to choose their books and organize how they'd be working on the project. As Marinette and Adrien started going over where to work on the project, Lila was asking Miss Bustier what to do because she didn't have a partner, Miss Bustier told her she could do it by herself or join a group. Marinette felt her skin grow cold as Lila turned away from Miss Bustier and seemed to look straight at her and Adrien. She tried to distract Adrien, "So do you want to work on it at lunch at your place today? We can just start analyzing what we think about the book." Adrien nodded eagerly. They'd decided to still do lunch that day because Adrien had already planned it, then to go back to eating with Alya and Nino.

"So what book are you two doing?" Marinette's heard Lila's voice drawl in front of them. Marinette looked at Adrien, but his face surprised her. He looked genuinely angry, showing that he definitely remembered what had happened yesterday. "We're doing Pride and Prejudice." He said somewhat coldly, "and it's going to be a great project." Lila and Marinette were both taken aback. Lila still tried again, "Well can I join the great project?" She laughed. Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but Adrien beat her to the punch. "We'd prefer to do it ourselves, Lila. Perhaps you could do War and Peace by yourself. You'd definitely learn something." Lila had no retort; she stood up and tossed her hair and stalked back to her seat. Marinette turned to look at Adrien. "Wow." He gave Marinette a smile, "I really didn't want to work with her on the project. I mean, can you imagine taking her to my house to work on the project? She'd tell my father so many lies that she wouldn't remember them all and he'd just grill her. I think the last thing we need is Lila akumatized for the third time." Marinette nodded in understanding, and reached for her little paper. She had one more thing to write for A: true courage.

-Adrien-

When the lunch bell rang, everyone stood up to leave. Marinette snatched up her little piece of paper and stuffed it in her pocket as she and Adrien separately made their way to Adrien's car. As Marinette walked through the courtyard, she stopped to say hi to Luka. Adrien didn't hear what she said or how he replied, but both of them smiled shyly. As she walked toward the front of the school, she seemed to mutter to herself. Adrien tried to ignore the hot burning in his chest or the confusion of Marinette seemingly talking to herself. Was she nervous to be around him? What if something was wrong? He'd definitely have to find out. As he went down the stairs, and Marinette waited for him he saw her looking back into the courtyard, as though pondering as if she'd lost something. Something was definitely up.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Long chapter next everyone! I tried to add in more improvements from the reviews, there's more coming up for Chapter 9. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8

-Marinette

The Gorilla opened the door for both of them and she and Adrien both slipped inside the car. As Gorilla returned to the driver's side, both she and Adrien were quiet. "So. . you ready to work on our project?" Adrien asked. "Yeah, yeah. It's gonna be great." She said, an awkward pause building between them. Marinette's head was full of what had just happened with Luka. He'd been really excited. He said the inspiration had struck him for the rest of the lyrics for his song, so he'd wanted her to come over after school the next day so he could show her the song. She was excited for him and his success, but she still felt mixed because suddenly she was spending so much time with Adrien. And Chat Noir kept popping up more and more. How was she supposed to choose?

She sat there, her head spinning that she didn't notice Adrien trying to talk to her. "Marinette?" she finally heard him say. She snapped back to reality where Adrien was turned toward her, a worried look across his face. "Are you okay Marinette?" She tried to shake away her distraction, "No-you're fine-I mean I'm fine. Just lost in thought!" She sputtered nervously. He still looked like he knew she was hiding something, but he didn't ask more about it. They pulled up in front of the Agreste mansion and Adrien talked to Natalie over the camera. "It's me Natalie, and the friend I told you I was bringing, just for today." "Okay, Adrien" Natalie answered but as the camera started to pull away, Adrien tried to ask one more question, "Will Father be joining us today?" "I wouldn't bet on it, Adrien. Your father is a busy man." Adrien tried to hide his disappointment, but Marinette saw right through it. "C'mon Marinette," He sighed, "Let's go in."

Lunch was a gourmet soup with fresh bread and a fancy salad. Marinette enjoyed it, but it was still weird eating lunch with Adrien. Alone. In the fancy Agreste dining room. "So what are some of the themes we want to focus on in our report?" Marinette asked brightly. Adrien really seemed to lighten up. "I think we should really contrast Elizabeth's judgement of Mr. Darcy to all of the nice things he does for her and her family- contrasting her contempt with his hidden affection."  
"My thoughts exactly," Marinette laughed, "Oh, wait. Lemme write that down." She reached for her backpack at her feet and pulled out a piece of paper, not realizing she'd pulled out her notes from her tests that she'd been scribbling on all day during class. "Oop!" she squeaked, "Already written on!" She bent over to her backpack again and pulled out a blank paper and pencil. She set them down on the table next to her plate and started writing down her and Adrien's first idea. She looked up at Adrien to hear his next thoughts but he was studying her notes. . .some of them about him!

"Adrien!" she said, a little more fiercely than she'd wanted, and his head snapped up to face her. "Yeah, Marinette?" He said, looking innocent. "What are you looking at?" She asked, trying not to sound panicky. "Just reading through some of your notes," he said, handing it back. Marinette tried not to look startled as she quickly shoved the paper back into her backpack. "How much of them did you read?" She worried aloud. "Just the first section," Adrien smiled, "It sounds like you had a pretty neat encounter with someone." Marinette felt her face grow hot and red instantaneously. "What do you mean?" She asked, trying not to sound suspicious. Adrien flashed her a mischievous grin, "Does this have anything to do with this morning?" he teased. "Hahahaha! No! Of course not!" Marinette laughed nervously, "It's an idea. . .for a story I'm writing." She sputtered, "I just haven't made up my mind on how I want it to go yet!" She tried to cover it all up. Adrien didn't seem to entirely believe her, but he accepted her excuse with a shrug. They went back to finishing writing down ideas for the project until the Gorilla strode into the room and grunted that it was time to head back to school.

-Adrien-

She was definitely hiding something, from everyone. Her notes, at least the first part were her writing about her time with Chat Noir for sure. To keep from revealing his identity, Adrien couldn't outright say it sounded like Chat Noir, even if it totally did. As they went back to class, Adrien tried not to stare at her, as though the more he looked at her, he would finally be able to discover what was bothering her. They sat down at their seats in Miss Mendeleev's class and he saw her pull out the paper again, but she didn't write anything down on it at all during class. She only looked at it, as though she wasn't sure what to do with it. Adrien wished he'd finished reading it so he'd have a better idea of what purpose it served. When the final bell rang, he wanted to go up and talk to her again, but Lila attached herself to his arm and tried to coo something in his ear. "Maybe later, Lila." he said shaking her off, and starting for the door. She didn't follow. When Adrien looked back, she was standing next to Marinette's desk where Marinette was trying to pack up her books to leave, not realize that she had dropped the paper with her notes on it, and Lila had happened to notice.

Adrien walked over immediately. He was tired of Lila's bullying and he was sure Marinette was too. Lila had begun studying the paper, until Adrien reached over and snatched it out of her hands. "Adrien!" She whined, "Give it back! It's mine!" "No it's not!" Adrien said, holding it out of her reach, before starting after Marinette. "Marinette!" He called and he saw the blue eyed girl turn. "What is it, Adrien?" "You dropped this!" he said, holding it out toward her. "No she didn't!" Lila insisted, "It's mine!" She started to cry as Adrien handed the paper to Marinette, but unfortunately Ms. Mendeleev had noticed. "What in the world is going on over here?" Lila stepped forward, pushing Marinette to the side, "I dropped a paper that's very important to me, but Adrien keeps insisting its Marinette's but it's mine!" She cried. Ms. Mendeleev hadn't ever been much of a sucker for Lila's crap, she just pushed her glasses up on her nose and raised an eyebrow. "It's not true, Ms Mendeleev." Marinette spoke up, "It's my paper. I dropped it and Adrien picked it up for me. I don't see why Lila would want it." Ms Mendeleev still seemed pensive until Adrien stepped forward, "It's Marinette's, she was writing on it earlier. I saw her. Lila just picked it up and probably thought it was interesting." Ms Mendeleev gestured for them to go, because Marinette had her paper back. Lila gave Adrien and Marinette looks of pure contempt but they just walked back out after the rest of their class.

"Why'd you stick up for me?" Marinette asked as they walked down the stairs to the courtyard. "Because it was your paper, and honestly, I'm tired of Lila pushing everyone around." Adrien answered honestly. Marinette smiled back as they stepped into the courtyard, but her attention snapped away from him as Luka waved hi to her. To be polite, Marinette and Adrien walked over to meet him, and Luka seemed really excited, he immediately started talking to Marinette. "Can you come over now? I just finished the chorus for it, and I really want you to hear it!" Marinette was grinning, and Adrien tried to smile too. "Probably. I'll just have to text my mom and I'll go on over to your place with you. We can take the subway." She laughed Adrien blinked, feeling stupid. Was this song they talked about the same thing Luka had been playing for her just yesterday? What was it about? Adrien had a creeping suspicion that made some sort of anger spark in him, but he tried to push the feelings away. Luka turned to him after hearing Marinette's consent. "Would you like to come too? I kinda just wanted Marinette to come, but if you want to. . . .. " "No, it's okay." Adrien tried to smile normally, "I've got fencing anyway." he turned back to Marinette, "Do you want to work on our project tomorrow afternoon instead then?" She nodded as Luka started guiding her out of school, and suddenly Adrien felt very alone. He heard Plagg snickering under his jacket, "Oh the poor kitty's getting jelly!" He laughed and Adrien just gave the side of his jacket the slightest little whack to quiet the teasing kwami.

-Marinette-

Luka had finished the song. And she really wanted to hear it. Just the acoustics she'd heard earlier were beautiful and she could only imagine what the real deal would sound like with lyrics. She and Luka walked down to the subway, showing their passes and stepping onto the train. "So what helped you finish the lyrics?" Marinette asked Luka as they waited for their stop. Luka seemed to startle a little, but recovered quickly and turned to Marinette with his striking blue eyes, "I was just thinking as I listened to the acoustics for it, and I was just able to sum up my emotions with it. It was truly inspiration hitting me." He smiled one of his classy crooked smiles and Marinette couldn't help but grin back. She had something else to add to the list for Luka: inspired.

As they stepped off the subway and walked up the stairs, Luka was telling her about the new Jagged Stone album he'd heard rumors about and asked her if she knew anything about it. Just as Marinette opened her mouth to answer, they heard a scream sound from above them and they both ran up the stairs as fast as they could. As they looked around the busy streets, a freshly akumatized villain was rampaging the streets in a black carriage. It looked as though one of the rentable flower cart operators had been akumatized. "Oh no." She heard Luka say next to her as he surveyed the scene; people tethered in black flowery cords tied to the back of the wagon as the villain cackled, "Sure! I'll give you a ride!" "We've got to get out of here so Ladybug and Chat Noir can do their job!" Luka said, tugging Marinette's hand. He pulled her back towards the subway, but as they started off down the steps, the villain turned their direction and fired black bombs at them from his dark carriage. "Come back here and join my train!" He cackled but Luka stepped in front of Marinette. "Don't touch her!" he snarled, taking her hand and pushing her down into the subway.

The villain growled and his carriage swerved down in front of Luka. He moved to step out of his carriage, but Hawkmoth's symbol appeared in front of his face. They had a short conversation that ended with the villains saying, "Don't worry Hawkmoth. I'll give you a special delivery soon. Dark Rider always keeps his promises!" Dark Rider stepped back into the carriage and tossed a final bomb at Marinette. Luka lunged forward to protect her, but a leather-clad superhero beat him to the punch, taking the hit for Marinette and landing with a thud on the ground. Marinette bent down next to him. "Are you okay, Chat Noir?" "Never better, Princess?" He answered with a grimace, accepting Luka's hand that pulled him to his feet. He turned to Luka, "Take her to safety, I don't want my Princess getting hurt." Luka nodded in reply, and Marinette once again found herself getting pushed into the subway by Luka. Her mind raced with ideas of how to escape Luka's protection so she could transform. Her only problem was how.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Luka-

That was close. Luka had almost lost her. He was lucky that speedy cat had appeared and taken the hit. But he still felt resentful that Chat had referred to Marinette as 'my Princess'. Luka could tell there was definitely a story or a few stories behind that. He guided Marinette down into the subway underneath the chaotic street where the battle was raging. He felt his skin crawl as he heard the superhero catcalling Dark Rider. More explosions of the nasty black bombs shook the earth above them as well as the screams of captive civilians. He turned to Marinette, and he saw that the noise was plaguing her too. "Marinette, are you okay?" Luka asked her. She was shuddering with her eyes squished shut. She nodded in response but it seemed as though the sounds from above were piercing her. But all of a sudden, she opened her eyes. "Luka, the bathroom! We have to hide!" She turned in a flash and ran into the women's room a short stride away. Marinette pulled open the door and Luka didn't know what to do. He wanted to protect her, but she was hiding someplace he couldn't exactly follow. She seemed to read his thoughts. "There's a men's room around the corner, go in there!" "But Chat Noir said-" "Luka I'll be fine!" She implored with her big blue eyes. He gave in, running around the corner and opening the door to the men's room, pulling it shut behind him.

-Marinette

Now she could figure out what was going on. Tiki zoomed out of her purse, "Did you feel that too, Marinette?" She asked, and Marinette nodded, "it was like a strange pulsing coming from above. What was it?" "A distress signal," Tiki answered, "Chat Noir needs your help! He's only got bad luck without you!" "Then we'd better get out there! Tiki spots on!" The transformation was swift and Ladybug soon bounded out of the bathroom, sprinting up the stairs to join her partner.

-Chat Noir

He was in trouble. Dark Rider had cornered him, and he really needed help. He was lucky Dark Rider was a dramatic, or Hawkmoth would have his miraculous by now. The villain struck again with a black whip, the same kind of rope he'd been using to trap civilians to his carriage. He dodged to the side, deflecting the blow with his staff, leaping up and over Dark Rider to the other side. As the akuma whirled around, Chat surveyed him, looking for any object that possibly held the akuma. Dark Rider was dressed in all black carrying only his whip. His carriage was behind Chat, still bearing a long string of captured people. Chat turned and ran toward the carriage. Maybe there was something inside. He jumped over it, sneaking a look inside, but only saw the basic insides. Hmmm. He heard Dark Rider behind him, preparing another bomb to chuck at him. He waited, timing his next move, leaping up in his staff as the bomb flew to where he'd been standing and hit the building behind instead.

Chat vaulted onto the building, taking off across the buildings. If he couldn't find the akuma yet without Ladybug, then he could at least defend his Princess by luring the villain away. Sure enough, he heard Dark Rider taking off in his carriage behind him and the sounds of his bombs exploding behind him. Now where in the world was his Lady?

-Ladybug

Ladybug stood outside the subway, looking up in the air as the villain was pursuing Chat across the rooftops. She started off after them, calling Chat on her yo-yo. He picked up almost immediately. "Hello Bugaboo, glad you made it." "Nice to see you too Chat, looks like you've made a new friend." He laughed a little at that, "Yeah we're getting along gr-" his last word was cut off by the sound of another of Dark Rider's bombs. "Do you have any idea where the akuma is?" Ladybug asked. It took Chat a second to answer, "I couldn't find a single particular object, so I think it might be in the carriage itself." "Good idea! I'll look at it! See you in a second!" She ended the call, and picked up her pace so she could catch up.

Ladybug leapt to the side, swinging her yo-yo in front of her and slinging herself until she was running beside Chat. "All right, I'm here." She said. He didn't even flinch, he'd been waiting for her. "Where to m'lady?" "A classic spot," she laughed, "I find the view most beautiful there," she answered, and Chat nodded in understanding. "One more thing," Ladybug smiled, "Lucky Charm!" She called and a rescue trampoline firefighters use fell into her hands. Gazing around behind them, and what grew larger in front of them, Ladybug knew what to do. "Meet you there!" She called to Chat before ducking into the street below.

Ladybug talked to the man at the bottom of Dark Riders chain of prisoners and told him the plan. She zoomed back ahead of Dark Rider lagging back a bit as Chat climbed up with the help of his staff. She set down the rescue trampoline at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower as Dark Rider sped up after Chat under the Tower , the man on the end grabbing hold of Ladybug's yo-yo tied to the leg of the tower. Dark Rider tried to zoom up after Chat, but the pull coming from beneath him allowed gravity to take over. He let out a scream as he fell toward the ground, and Chat dove down after him, summoning his cataclysm and touching the carriage. It dissolved to dust freeing the akuma and they all fell toward the ground, Ladybug holding up the rescue trampoline. The prisoners bounced off to the ground unharmed, and Ladybug snatched up her yo-yo and captured the akuma before flinging her trampoline into the air calling "Miraculous Ladybug!" releasing all the magical ladybugs that restored all the damage. She held out her fist to Chat, who'd landed on his feet. "Pound it!"

-Chat Noir-

Here she was. As amazing as ever. She still had time, three minutes. Was it possible she would linger a moment longer? But Chat hesitated for too long. "M'lady-" he started, but she was already taking off right after the fistbump. She didn't seem to hear him as she sped off, and Chat sighed. Maybe she had somewhere to be. He turned to the man sitting on the ground, the real person behind Dark Rider. "So what happened?" he asked, "I was getting mocked by people flaking out on hiring me that I guess I kinda snapped. I'm sorry Chat Noir. Will you refer my apologies to Ladybug?" Chat nodded, "Don't let them get in your head. Keep your chin up." He waved and started off for home, muttering to himself, "That's what I always have to do."

He landed back to fencing, where he found out class had been cancelled. Adrien found himself in the back of the car, going back home with the Gorilla. When he reached his room, he put his phone out playing the piano piece he was supposed to be practicing and sat down on the couch, grudgingly continuing work on his project with Marinette. But after a few minutes of pointlessness, Plagg zoomed out with another slice of cheese shaking his head. "Seriously kid, you've got it bad." "Well what am I supposed to do, Plagg? What do you recommend?" The kwami grinned, "My guess is that you really want to hear that song, to go after your 'Princess'." "Is that what you think I should do?" He asked the kwami. "Up to you," Plagg shrugged, "But if I was you, I wouldn't want to be working on a project right now." Adrien let out a short laugh, "All right, let's get going. Plagg, claws out!"

-Marinette-

She ducked back into the bathroom, stopping to take a few heaving breaths. Tiki settled back into her purse and she composed herself. Marinette cracked open the door and looked out at the rest of the subway. People were calming down and scavenging the remainder of their day. She saw Luka looking around, he'd left the bathroom and she was pretty sure he was looking for her. She stepped out and called his name, "Luka! I'm right here!" He turned to her and all the worry left his mind as he ran to her. "I was so worried about you!" he said, hugging her tight, not realizing that he'd just given her an emotional heart attack. "I'm okay," she managed to say as he let her go and just looked at her. He seemed speechless, which began an awkward pause. "So do you want to go to your house now?" Marinette asked, breaking the silence. "Oh my gosh I nearly forgot!" he laughed, and took her hand. "All right, let's go." And together they walked up the steps of the subway, both of them trying to put aside what had just happened.

 **AN: Sorry about the late posting. I had to write this from my phone today. I'm not super good at writing action shots. Hope you still like it! Posting tomorrow might be super late, it's New Year's Day, I'm sleeping in. Have a Miraculous 2019!**


	10. Chapter 10

*******Sorry about the late posting. It took me a while to get this chapter done. Share your thoughts!Here's a hint for the next chapter: THE REVEAL APPROACHES**

Chapter 10

-Luka-

He was going to do it, he'd swore to himself he was. As they grew nearer to the Liberty, close enough to see it, it was like a revelation of the future hitting him in the face. Luka stepped onto the boat first, turning back and holding out his hand to Marinette, Chat's so-called 'Princess'. What was the deal with that? He tried to shake it off and focus on the girl who'd just taken his hand. He led her down into the ship to his room. She seemed to know what to do, she took a seat in a chair next to the chair with Luka's guitar sitting on it. Luka picked up his guitar, sitting in the chair and setting it across his lap. The movements were natural, plucking the strings to warm up. But he was still afraid.

He didn't need the paper with the lyrics scrawled on it, he knew every note. He played the intro that consisted of a few gentle riffs leading into a gentle melody. It was time for him to share his voice. He opened his mouth and sang the first couple lines in his deep, rich voice that he usually kept hidden, " _A beautiful girl with a heart of gold. Brings so much color to my world."_ He glanced up at Marinette who was watching with her classic smile. " _Brilliant eyes and a laughing smile. She sets me free, she makes me wild."_ He finished the first short verse before starting the happier chorus, " _She lights up my life with her grin. Each time she smiles I win. I've loved her from the first day, I only wish I knew what to say."_ He smiled up at her as he sang the last line of the chorus, " _I've held my silence for some time, let my doubts keep me in a bind. But I'm ready to begin."_

He played a few more tender notes before diving into the second verse, " _I've realized a need to see her laugh. I play out my heart on her behalf."_ He nearly flinched, worrying if he'd exposed himself already but kept singing anyway, " _I pray that someday I can win her love, her dear heart's power is a treasure trove."_ He knew what he sang was true, because Marinette was the kindest person he knew. Luka risked looking up at Marinette who was watching him in wonder. He couldn't help but hope if it was enough. " _She lights up my life with her grin. Each time she smiled, I win. I've loved her from the very first day, I only wish I knew what to say."_ He continued with the chorus finishing it again with, " _I've held my silence for some time, let my doubts keep me in a bind. But I'm ready to begin."_

He looked up at her glowing face as he started the bridge, more of the rock portion of the song seizing control. Luka came alive as he let everything out on the guitar, more of his persona flowing into the song. He only had a few lyrics for this part, and he poured his need and pain into them, " _I love her eyes, her rosy face. She's a precious part I can't replace. There's no way to move on, with how her spirit keeps me drawn."_ He slowed the beat, turning back to the beginning notes of sweetness and innocence. The notes became farther apart, and Luka opened his mouth to sing the last few lines, " _She's not mine, I can't pretend she is. But I'm so captivated by all she does. I wish I had words to tell her how I feel, but nothing has the right zeal."_ The guitar started to fade as he barely managed to sing the last part, " _She has my heart in every way. If she was mine I'd never let her get away. I'd tell her that I loved her. . .every day."_ He finished, letting out a breath as his fingers left the guitar. He wasn't sure he could even look up.

-Marinette-

Luka's song was beautiful. Not just because of the perfect music and tones, but of the raw emotion Luka had poured into it. She could only look at him, unaware of the streams of tears trickling down her face. After a few minutes of utter silence, Luka looked up from his guitar and saw her tears. "You're crying. . " he worried, but she wiped them away hastily. "They're happy tears," She assured him, "The song is magical." He gave a small smile, but his blue eyes were still trained on her face. "Thank you so much for sharing it with me," She smiled over at him. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and pulled it out to see what was the matter. It was her mother asking her if she was coming home for dinner. "Dang it," she muttered under her breath and looked up at Luka. "I have to go, but is there anything else?" He seemed to think for a second before he asked her a question, "Should I share it with her?" Marinette's answer was instantaneous, "Yes. For sure." She stood to leave and he walked her up to the edge of the boat as she stepped across. She started to leave, but he called her back one last time. "Marinette?" and she couldn't help but turn. "I call the song 'His Princess.'" he said and Marinette felt a cloud of confusion swim in her head, but she managed to smile. "It's perfect."

-Chat Noir-

Wow. Even he was impressed. Luka's song made his Valentine's poem look like a children's book. But what bothered him more was that Marinette didn't seem to realize that the song was about her. But it wouldn't take long for Luka to grow restless and tell her outright. Chat didn't have much time. He leapt off the nearby boat he'd been listening from and took off for home. He had some thinking to do. As he landed in his room, he detransformed and Plagg fell into his hands. The kwami looked up at Adrien and for once gave him a completely serious look. "Seriously kid. You've got a choice and you've got to make it fast. It's Marinette or Ladybug." That was all he said before flying up and out of Adrien's hands to get a snack, leaving Adrien to think about his actions.

-Marinette

She sat at dinner with her parents, some of the words of Luka's song still in her head. The meal was pretty normal, but she still excused herself early. She had patrol with Chat tonight and she didn't want to leave him hanging. Besides, she loved watching Paris at night when it was so peaceful. Running up to her room, she found Tiki waiting patiently for her. "Ready to go?" The kwami asked. Marinette nodded calling, "Spots on!" A few seconds later as she bounded across the rooftops, she contemplated her conversation with Tiki. Tiki had reminded her that she had a choice to make, and her piece of paper was immensely too small for all the words she wanted to write about each boy. Tiki had reminded her that hesitation could ruin everything if she wasn't careful, but that she needed to follow her heart. She was so lost in thought that she scarcely realized it when she arrived at the rendezvous point before patrol.

"Good evening, m'lady," Chat's voice startled her back into the present and she turned to face her partner. "Hello, Chat." She said softly, "Ready to get started?" She didn't want to delay their task or allow Chat too much time to ask questions. She didn't need any more questions, she was already short on answers. But he asked anyway.

"Are you okay m'lady? You seem. . .sad. Is everything all right?" There it was again, the kindness and sensitive side of Chat emerging in place of his goofy, playful side that was typically dominant. "I'm fine," she answered stoically, "I've just got a lot on my mind. Big decision to make." Chat nodded solemnly, he seemed lost in thought tonight too.

"I know what you mean. It just hit me in the face today that I have to choose something I've always opposed deciding on." He said, trying to get her to open up some more. She relented a little. "I never thought I would have to choose something like this, I guess I always thought I already knew the answer. Now. . . I'm not so sure." Chat didn't answer right away, they both spent a minute looking out at their beautiful city, all the flickering lights under the beautiful moon.

"Ready to go then?" Chat asked, breaching the silence. She nodded, and the both jumped out onto the rooftops, scanning the streets and sky for any possible dangers. They looped around past the zoo, over the Louvre and across the city hall until they circled back towards the Eiffel Tower. They stood silently, neither of them leaving yet until Chat finally spoke. "Ladybug, I know it's hard to make a choice on where your heart lies, but I hope that I'm at least a contender. I still love you, but I'll understand if you keep going with the other person. You told me I have a chance, but is there a possibility I'm part of this decision?" Ladybug stood quietly for a minute, but couldn't bring herself to look at him as she answered, "You've always been there for me Chat. . . " She didn't finish the sentence, instead turned to look at him and managed a pained smile, "As for being a contender. . you could be." She swung her yo-yo and took off, trying to get the wind in her face to whisk away a few tell-tale tears.


	11. Chapter 11

********Okay this is a shorter chapter, but it gets good. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 11

-Chat Noir-

He didn't want her to be alone, but she was already running away. He tried calling her on his staff, but she didn't pick up. She was gone. Again. Chat wanted to hold her and tell her that it would all be okay, to remind her that he would always be there for her, as her lover or as her friend. But he still had a decision to make. He headed off across the rooftops, his mind buzzing with thoughts of his lady. He stopped at the park, sitting down on a bench and running a hand through his hair. He wanted so badly for her to come back, and to know who she really was to protect her and if possible, help her with her decision. But she'd made it clear that it was her problem and she didn't want him to solve it for her.

He was lonely again, so he leapt back up to the rooftops and scanned the city. What better time than now to go and see his Princess? He wanted to see how she was doing anyway. Chat stepped onto the balcony and bent to knock, but he heard hushed voices beneath the hatch, and was that crying? Was everything okay with his Princess? He knew he shouldn't listen, but his worry overtook him, and it was hard to not hear with excellent cat hearing. He heard what he thought to be Marinette's voice speaking to someone, "I just don't know what to do! Luka is so sweet, but that song was for someone else! I mean Adrien's Adrien! He's an absolute dream and I've liked him since he gave me that umbrella. And he helped me get my friends back and stood up for me!" Chat felt his cheeks turn pink under the mask, but he couldn't help but be concerned for her. He hated hearing his Princess cry.

An extremely high voice answered her, "Marinette, don't discount Chat Noir either! He was so sweet to you and he's always got your back!" Chat heard Marinette sigh, and the further this conversation went, the more uncomfortable he grew with listening. "You're right. They're all on even ground. I just wish I knew what each of them thought of me." Chat tried not to gasp as the high voice answered Marinette again, "Why else do you think Luka shared his song with you Marinette?" Marinette was quiet, so the voice kept going, "And Adrien stood up for you against Lila, Alya and Nino." Marinette still didn't answer. "Plus, you already know how Chat Noir feels about you. He's liked you from the beginning. It's not like he hasn't told you." The last remark felt like a punch in the gut, the truth slapping him in the face. He felt a fear grip him and he turned away from the balcony, heading off as fast as he could for home.

-Marinette-

There was no way she could do this. Deep down, she knew Tiki was right, but she didn't want to accept the truth. Luka, Chat or Adrien? She could never be sure. Her feelings were so mixed up, she just wasn't getting anywhere. It was a loop of doubt and confusion that she couldn't seem to escape. "I just don't know Tiki." she finally said, picking up her pillow and hugging it for dear life. "We're definitely at a crossroads then," Tiki said gently, zooming over to her holder and cuddling her tear-stricken cheeks. "It's going to be okay, Marinette." She assured, and after a very long time of just sitting in silent thought, Marinette's exhausted brain gave up and she slumped down on her bed, falling asleep. Tiki stayed up later after tucking Marinette into bed, sighing at her holder's predicament. She pulled out Marinette's list and studied it. The sweet girl had tried, but there wasn't much Tiki could do for her right now. They'd have to try again tomorrow.

-Adrien-

Adrien detransformed as soon as he set foot into his room again. The second Plagg fell into his hands, he thrust a piece of Camembert at his kwami and began to interrogate him. "Is it really what I think it is?" He demanded of the kwami, trying to wrap his brain around what he'd just heard. "I dunno what you're talking about?" Plagg answered, trying to sound innocent. "Who was that Marinette was talking to that she trusted so much? I mean it sounded like she was talking to a little kid, but the person really seemed to know what they were talking about, even if they sounded like a little kid!" Plagg shrugged, tossing the cheese into his mouth to avoid answering. "But Marinette's at a crossroads!" Adrien went on and Plagg groaned, "She's trying to pick between me, other me, and Luka!" Plagg moaned again at his holder's obliviousness and flew up to get another piece of cheese, "And what are you going to do about that?" He asked back to Adrien almost absentmindedly. It was Adrien's turn to sigh. He flopped down onto the couch in his room.

"I mean the way she was talking about Chat Noir made it sound like she's. . .Ladybug. Is that possible?" Plagg still didn't answer him, he wanted the silly boy to figure it out for himself. Adrien kept going, "I guess it makes sense. . I've never confessed my affection to anyone but Ladybug and the person Marinette was talking to told Marinette that Chat Noir had liked her from the beginning and he'd told her that." He paused for a minute, processing information. "So. . ." Plagg prompted. "So it makes sense that my Lady and my Princess are the same person! Haha!" he exclaimed. Plagg sighed in exasperation, now they were getting somewhere. "Let's be sure first, huh buddy? What other evidence do you have?" Adrien thought for a moment before counting on his fingers, "Marinette's never been akumatized, and neither has Ladybug. Marinette looks a lot alike Ladybug, we found that out when she and I cosplayed Ladybug and Chat Noir. Plus, Marinette's always there for people, she's loyal, kind, and-" Plagg cut him off, "Okay enough of the sappy stuff. Clearly we have some evidence for it. But now the big question mark. What are you going to do about it IF Marinette is actually Ladybug?" Adrien smiled with confidence, "I'll make her my Queen."

 ******It's the moment you've waited for, hope you like this new start**


	12. Chapter 12

*****Sorry this chapter's really short. I haven't had a lot of time to write today. Tomorrow might be late and/or short too. Sorry!**

Chapter 12

-Adrien-

He needed just a little advice on how to talk to Marinette. He needed to talk to his father. Checking his watch it was 9pm at night already, and he hoped his father would be able to take a few minutes for his son. Gathering his courage, he stepped out of his room and started off down the hall towards his father's room. Natalie was standing guard outside it, but Adrien still had hope to get inside. As he stood in front of Natalie, he asked his question, "Does my father have time to see me? I have something really important to talk to him about." Natalie barely adjusted her expression. "Your father is a very busy man, but I will let him know you wish to see him." She stepped inside for a moment and Adrien faintly heard her informing his father that he wanted to see him. But when she emerged, she had a slight sadness in her expression as she informed Adrien, "He can't see you right now, Adrien. You'll have to try again later." Adrien bit his lip and shifted a little in his stance as he pulled his last card. "Tell him it's about a girl." Natalie stepped back inside and after Adrien heard her transfer his request there was a pause. Natalie came out another minute later and Adrien could almost swear he saw a smile tugging at her straight lips. "Your father will see you now."

Adrien walked into his father's office, wondering if this would actually work. His father was sitting at his desk, and for once he wasn't looking down at his work. His dad was actually looking at him, seeing him. "So it is a girl, am I correct Adrien?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Adrien smiled nervously before he answered, "Yes, Father." His father seemed to smile for a moment, waiting for Adrien to continue. "I need a way to tell a girl that I love her. I was wondering if. . .you had any advice." His father actually seemed to be listening, a sad smile crossing his face. "What is she like Adrien?" He asked. Adrien felt his cheeks flush a little. "Well, Father. She's amazing. She's strong and smart and beautiful. She's braver than anyone I know." Saying those words only made his heart swell with affection for her. His father watched him and Adrien could tell that somewhere inside his father his father felt something. "You should just tell her that." Adrien nodded, getting what his father was saying. "Thanks Father. I'll try it." With a pause building, he started his exit, stepping towards the door, but his father called him back. "Adrien." He turned back to look at his Father's somewhat happy face. "She sounds a lot like your mother."

-Marinette-

Walking into school was a day to day experience, but today Marinette felt extra fidgety. She wasn't sure she was ready to face Adrien after her crazy yesterday. Would she ever be able to make a choice, or would she always be stuck in this confusing limbo? She stepped into Miss Bustier's class just as the bell rang and took her seat in the back next to the model. But as she sat down he winked at her, as though he knew something she didn't. She said hi and faced her teacher as roll call began. Once it was acknowledged that everyone was there, Miss Bustier said they would have the class period to work on their literature projects. Marinette turned slowly to Adrien, pulling out the papers of notes they'd gathered already on Pride and Prejudice.

"So we already talked about major themes of the book, but I don't think we've fully analyzed the characters," Adrien began. "Okay," Marinette said, "Let's talk about Darcy first. Cause like he starts out all dark and brooding like a total villain, but as the book goes on, we learn a whole lot more about him!" Adrien laughed, "Yeah Darcy seems like a total snob, but then later, we really find out all the good he's done." Marinette felt her thoughts drifting towards her inner turmoil as she added, "All for Elizabeth." Adrien nodded eagerly, "That's exactly it!" Marinette scribbled down notes on what they'd just said about Mr Darcy and turned the page for notes on Elizabeth.

"Okay, now what about Elizabeth?" She asked. Adrien already seemed to have the ideas in his mouth, "Elizabeth is a very human character because she makes mistakes but learns from them. She misjudged Darcy, but never really realized the truth." Marinette kept writing as she added, "But when he confessed to her, she has a total paradigm shift, especially when she begins to see what he's done for her!" Marinette couldn't help but feel wowed. She hadn't expected a teenage boy to be so into a romance novel, least of all a Jane Austen novel. He was totally killing it on digging into the depths of the book. She'd have to add that to her list.

-Adrien

The conversation was steering just the way he'd been planning. He kept going, "And after she's been separated from Darcy and things are kind of awkward, she doesn't see that she's in love with him now too, especially after he's so helpful with finding Lydia." Marinette laughed and Adrien cherished the sound, "I mean it's right in front of her face!" She exclaimed. Adrien smiled a real and true smile as he kept talking, "I know I'm guilty of being a lot like Elizabeth. I mean I couldn't see that I really liked someone when they were right before my eyes." He said, and Marinette fell silent, her bluebell eyes trained on him, waiting for him to finish. "I guess what I'm trying to say Marinette, is that you're brave and beautiful and kind and I love you for it." He finished, watched her cheeks redden with each word.

She had gone perfectly silent with shock and surprise and Adrien focused his eyes on hers, just looking at her face and wondering how he had been so blind to not see that his lady was in front of him all this time. After a minute of her silence she finally answered, "I didn't think you felt that way Adrien." She said softly. "I guess I felt it, but I just wasn't sure." He said in reply, "But I am now."


	13. Chapter 13- Indecision

*****This chapter might get on your nerves a bit. . .sorry :)**

Chapter 13

-Marinette

Even by lunchtime, Marinette didn't know what to think. After Adrien had declared his love for her, he'd asked her if she wanted to go out with him tomorrow evening. She'd said yes, but now she wasn't totally sure. Just last night she'd wanted to know how Adrien really felt of her and now she had her answer. She sat picking her food, her brain spinning. She had no idea what to do. Alya noticed her silence, elbowing her in the side. "Well what is it? Are you going to tell us?" Marinette just shrugged. Alya tried again. "How is your project with Adrien going?" Marinette answered distractedly, "Good, we're pretty much done." Alya sighed dramatically, "Ugh. Seriously girl. You've got to figure this whole romance thing out. But you've got to let me know when you do!"

Marinette walked home after school, lost in thought. As she cut through the park, she saw Luka sitting on a park bench, listening to a song on his headphones. Maybe she could clear something up now. She walked over toward the blue haired boy and stood in front of him. He pulled out his headphones and looked at her. "What is it Marinette?" His eyes were so trained on her, she nearly forgot what she wanted to say. "Luka, I just wanted to tell you that I loved your song. It's truly a work of art. But who is she?" Her heart wasn't prepared for what came next because Luka just said, "She's you, Marinette."

"What?" She asked, not believing what he'd just said. His face was serious, he wasn't hiding anything from her. "It's you." he said again, telling her with his eyes. "Oh my." Marinette whispered, realizing just how much of a pickle she really was in. She couldn't think of anything to say, except, "I've gotta go," and with that she rushed away towards home, immediately feeling a new wave of panic rush over her. As soon as she entered the bakery, she stampeded up the stairs to her room and flopped onto her bed. "I can't do this! I just can't do this!" She cried into her pillow. Tiki zoomed out of Marinette's purse, sighing. She was just as frustrated as her holder. "Marinette, this is a hard choice, but I know you can do it!" Tiki zipped to Marinette's dresser where she'd left Marinette's crumpled paper of notes.

"Okay Marinette let's work through this, right now!" She insisted, shuffling through Marinette's papers. "Now, what were the things your parents said?" Marinette slowly sat up as she answered, "Papa said he knew when he didn't want to be with anyone else, and that he was happier when he was with her." Tiki noted that before prompting Marinette again, "Okay, what about your mother?" Marinette thought back furiously to what her mother had said, "She said she knew when she would hold his hand and she'd feel safe, but it would just feel right." Tiki nodded eagerly, "Exactly. So now let's think through this, which of these feelings does Luka give you?" Marinette thought for a moment, "Being with Luka makes me happy, and he knows how to put me at peace. But I don't know if it feels exactly, perfectly right. But it still feels good. And he was sweet enough to write me a beautiful song."

Tiki made a few marks on the paper before looking up at Marinette again, "What about Adrien?" Marinette took a breath. "I'm happy when I'm with Adrien too. And I feel safe and right with him too. Being with him makes me feel at peace. He's stood up for me, helped me get my life back." Tiki made a few notes again before looking straight at Marinette as she asked, "Now what about Chat Noir?" Marinette was silent for a moment as she looked at Tiki's imploring eyes, "When Chat came here and took me to that spot by the river, I didn't want to be anywhere else. I felt so safe and peaceful with him, and I knew that was where I was supposed to be because I was happy." Tiki didn't even look at the paper as she listened to Marinette speak, she only smiled gently, "So who do you think it should be?"

-Adrien-

Adrien walked out to the car where the Gorilla was waiting after fencing. Now it was time to go home, shower, and practice his part of the presentation with Marinette tomorrow before Chinese lessons. But tonight, he would have dinner with his father, the first time in a while, but he knew it was probably only because he wanted to hear how things went with Marinette today. He went up to his room, dropping off his stuff as he walked into the bathroom. He showered, and as he came out Plagg was zooming around the room with a piece of cheese, humming to himself. For a minute he didn't notice that Adrien had emerged, so Adrien was treated to nearly a full performance of one of Plagg's Camembert songs complete with a dance number. He stood there, waiting smugly for Plagg to notice his presence. When the little kwami did, his black cheeks flushed and he flew off in annoyance to his cheese cupboard to binge alone. Adrien laughed to himself as he opened his school bag, pulling out notecards for his and Marinette's presentation. He stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes, practicing what he was supposed to say.

After about ten minutes, his Chinese tutor came in and began Adrien's lesson. Immediately after Chinese, Natalie walked into the room to collect him for dinner. Adrien blinked a little, it was scarcely after five, so he guessed that his father was simply very eager to hear about Adrien's experience. But as Adrien stepped into the dining room, he found not only his father but Natalie and Gorilla were seating themselves at the table as well. Adrien shook off his shock as dinner was set out. As Adrien had anticipated, Father asked no questions until the appetizer had been swept away. Adrien still wasn't used to Natalie and Gorilla eating with them, but he half-hoped it would become a more regular occurrence. Once the main dish had been out for a few minutes, Adrien finally heard his Father speak. "So, Adrien. How did it go?"

"Excellent, Father. I told her how I felt and she agreed to go on a date with me tomorrow evening." He said simply. He dared to look up at his father and saw that he was actually smiling. "May I meet her before you two go? Will you bring her here before your adventure?" He asked, and Adrien didn't want to ruin his father's rare good mood, "Yes, Father. I think she'd love to talk to you again." He tried to ignore his father's look of puzzlement as he said 'again', and he was no doubt trying to think of which of Adrien's friends he had met that were memorable. "Oh, is this the young lady with the talent for designing?" He asked, and Adrien couldn't help but answer yes. Mr. Agreste smiled for the second time that evening, "A wonderful choice, my son." But after those words, Mr. Agreste seemed to run out of things to say and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

-Marinette-

Maybe he would visit tonight so she could tell him the news. Marinette really wanted to tell him, even if his reaction wasn't what she would expect it to be. She wrapped herself in a blanket and sat out on her chair on her balcony, looking out at the night landscape. She worked on a little homework, practicing her part for tomorrow a little bit, but she couldn't help but look up every so often, hoping she would spot the superhero. He was probably busy. Neither she nor Chat had patrol tonight, so he wouldn't have a real reason to be out and about this time of night. Tiki waited outside with her, snacking on cookies and giving Marinette speaking tips. But when it was almost midnight, Tiki told Marinette that it was time to go inside. Chat wasn't coming tonight.

 ****Who is Marinette's choice? Make your requests or guesses, but I'll take final word. Thanks for all the reviews and patience. Hopefully there will be more tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter isn't my favorite, hope it's still good. Maybe more tomorrow, but if not, there will be more on Monday!**

-Chapter 14-

-Adrien-

Walking into school, Adrien had rarely felt better. Now with Lila off his shoulder and a class presentation with Marinette impending, he felt at peace. His mind was still working on full acceptance that his longtime crush was actually Marinette, but he knew it would all come together because there was no one else Ladybug could be. As the bell rang, Adrien walked into the classroom, and watching as Marinette made her way in. She was somewhat fidgety and when she greeted Adrien, her sentence was fragmented, "Hi Adrien, I was still thinking about you- you and I! And the. . the presentation!" She blurted and Adrien shook it off. Once he revealed his identity to her, everything would be perfect between them, he assured himself.

Alya and Nino went first, presenting on an American novel called _Anne of Green Gables._ After them was Rose and Juleka talking about all the themes in _Romeo and Juliet,_ because Rose. Following them was Chloe representing her and Sabrina on _1984._ Chloe ended her presentation complaining about how she'd gotten nightmares from the book, but Adrien was just glad she'd read it. Miss Bustier called him and Marinette up next and he gathered up his notecards and Marinette's display panel for them to display her drawings she'd created for their analysis. While Adrien set up the first drawing, a simple calligraphy of the title of the book, Marinette gave the introduction. "For our novel, we analyzed _Pride and Prejudice_ and made several discoveries about the depths of the book and. ." her head turned the slightest way towards Adrien as she finished, "ourselves. Your turn, Adrien."

-Marinette

She watched and listened as Adrien talked about the character development, turning the page of drawings to show an iceberg. "In the story, Mr Darcy is like an iceberg," he explained. "We only see him as snobby and mean, until Elizabeth discovers all the good in him." Then he turned and gestured to the drawing. "Mr Darcy is an iceberg. We only see one fifth of an iceberg, the rest of the iceberg is submerged under water, completely hidden. Just like in the story, Mr Darcy acts like he's above everybody, and Elizabeth resents him for it." Adrien gestured back to Marinette.

"But when Elizabeth sees what he's done for her, showing his true colors, Elizabeth has a change of heart, a shift in perspective." Marinette said, and she could swear she felt Adrien's eyes almost piercing her. "Just as we all are sometimes, Elizabeth is blind, and can't see everything through her pride. Elizabeth's pride is representative of a paradigm shift as she learns to truly see Darcy. She was missing something right in front of her." Marinette moved the picture to the next image that she'd drawn of her interpretation of Darcy and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had medium length dark hair and blue eyes, and Darcy had light hair and green eyes, as he extended his hand to Elizabeth. It wasn't rooted in any specifics from the book, just Marinette's perception. She and Adrien had planned to end their presentation after Adrien wrapped it up with a short theme speech, so Marinette stepped to the side to let Adrien conclude.

"The deep rooted theme of _Pride and Prejudice_ is to not be blinded by our pride and prejudge others. In Elizabeth's case, it nearly cost her the one she loved." Adrien glanced at his notecards, where he was supposed to simply conclude, but he kept talking. "I learned a lot about myself studying this book. I found I'm a lot like Elizabeth, that I can't always see what's right in front of my face. That I couldn't always tell who I loved." She definitely saw Adrien glance a smile at her. Marinette felt her heart nearly flatten as she heard him speak, and she knew she had to tell him. Not now. But tonight. She brought herself back to the present where Adrien was actually wrapping up their presentation now. ". . and that's our analysis on _Pride and Prejudice._ " The class clapped, and Miss Bustier congratulated them on a job well done. As they settled back in their seats, Marinette could tell Miss Bustier was proud of them, but Marinette wasn't so sure she was going to be very proud of herself.

-Adrien-

The rest of school was near torture. The day seemed to drag by, each class taking extra long. But as soon as the final bell rang, Adrien quickly stood up and turned to Marinette. "Can I pick you up at 6?" He asked, feeling a tingle spread through him in excitement. "Sure," Marinette answered. She still looked extra fidgety and Adrien wondered if she was okay. He gave her a concerned look, but she seemed to shake something off and move forward. She and Adrien left the classroom together, but as they started off down the hallway, Adrien heard Alya clear her throat. He and Marinette both whirled around to face Alya and Nino who were standing smugly against the wall. "So. . lovebirds. Have you finally come to?" Alya asked, her reporter voice sneaking it's way in. Adrien saw Marinette's face turn bright red. Clearly she didn't have her Ladybug persona on at the moment.

"You could say I have," Adrien said, channeling just a little bit of Chat into his voice. Nino raised an eyebrow. Alya and Nino exchanged looks, before turning back to Adrien and Marinette. "I certainly admired your presentation today in English." Alya said almost blankly. Adrien felt a little bit of annoyance well up in him as he answered Alya's sass, "If you must know, we are going on a date tonight, so I think you'll be pleased that your matchmaking is starting to pan out." Alya cracked a smile and she and Nino looked satisfied but Marinette was redder than ever. But as he and Marinette moved to walk down into the courtyard, Adrien noticed Chloe yelling into her cellphone (probably at her father) as well as Lila watching him walk. He guessed that Alya and Nino weren't the only ones that had heard Adrien's announcement.

-Marinette-

All too soon, Adrien was knocking on her door. She ran down the stairs with Tiki in her clutch. She'd changed from her usual outfit into a different pink shirt and black jeans with pink shoes. She'd decided to take her hair out of her pigtails and left it down, but she was still stressed about what to say to Adrien. She opened the door and stepped out with him, watching his eyes as he took in her new appearance. "You look great, Marinette." She muttered a thanks as he opened the car door for her and she slipped inside. As Gorilla began the drive, Adrien seemed to realize something. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I told my father I was going on a date with you. He wants to say hello before we go off on our own." Marinette nodded, "That's fine." as they kept driving, but it only set her nerves on a higher intensity.

They pulled up to the curb of the Agreste Mansion, and Marinette had not been prepared to see Gabriel Agreste standing outside his home with Natalie beside him, anticipating their arrival. Adrien emerged first, then held out his hand to Marinette as she stepped out. Mr. Agreste smiled lightly, "Good to see you again, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I find my son's choice exceptional." Marinette wasn't sure quite what to say. "Thank you, Mr. Agreste. Adrien is dear to me." She managed to say, still not perfectly literate around her fashion idol. Adrien was smiling as he watched the exchange and Mr. Agreste held out a small white box to Marinette. In answer to her somewhat surprise, he explained, "This was something Adrien's mother owned. I would like you to have it." Marinette took the box in her hands and slowly pulled off the lid, finding a pearl bracelet within it. Adrien saw it too, and his eyes looked a little sad. It seemed clear that Adrien could remember her wearing it. "Thank you so much, Mr. Agreste. This is truly a treasure."

-Adrien-

Soon enough they were off again in the car, and Adrien watched Marinette stare at the pearl bracelet that his father had insisted she put on right away. As the sky began to darken, the Gorilla stopped the car, and Adrien slipped out, offering his hand to Marinette again. He was taking her to the place. The place where she'd been once before. The place she'd suggested he take Ladybug. And here he was, fulfilling the request. The evening sun was setting over the river, the water flowing in peaceful waves, and just as he'd planned, the bench had a red rose waiting on it. He turned and saw her look of surprise as she whispered, "Adrien, this is beautiful." It was the perfect place to take his Queen.

 ******Thanks for all of the reviews! My account's been having trouble allowing me to moderate and answer all of them, but thank you for all the feedback and compliments. I've always wanted to be a writer, but I've never shared any of my work. Thank you all so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Marinette-

She looked over at Adrien as he smiled at the peaceful scene he'd set out, he turned to her with an excited smile, but Marinette felt her nerves go on high. She was going to have to tell him. She accepted Adrien's hand, and he walked down the bridge with her until they stood in front of the bench. Adrien reaches down and picked up the rose that sat on the bench. He held it out to Marinette with his hopeful smile and Marinette knew what she had to do. "For you, Marinette." He was telling her, and just as she'd felt when he'd confessed to her, she hated having to tell this painful truth.

"Adrien, I don't want to lead you on like this." She said, trying to be as calm as possible. His face fell and it hurt her too. "I'm in love with someone else."' She stammered and Adrien's look softened. "It's okay, Marinette. I guess I understand. Will you at least sit and watch the sunset with me then?" He asked hopefully. She relented and they sat together, watching the sun dip down below the river, a masterpiece of color erupting in its wake. Marinette wanted to paint it, to paint this moment and it's gorgeousness to remember it. But it would only bring her pain. Because she would remember crushing Adrien's heart.

"What's he like?" Adrien asked, not tearing his dad eyes away from the view. "He's always cared about me. He's protective and kind. He makes way too many jokes, but he's always there for me. He doesn't always see me as I am," she chose her words carefully to protect her identity, "But when he does, I never want to be anywhere else." Adrien didn't speak for a minute or two. "He sounds really great, do I know him?" He asked almost wistfully, but Marinette knew that withholding the answer would only make everything worse. "Yes. It's Chat Noir."

-Adrien-

Hearing his alter ego's name escape Marinette's mouth nearly made him pass out. Hiding his shock and renewed hope, he turned to Marinette, "he's definitely a lucky cat." He said, looking for a tint of humor to lighten the mood. She gave a faint smile, but he could tell there was something bothering her still. "Is everything okay?" He asked. She met his eyes as she answered and Adrien could read all the pain the radiated from her, "I'm not sure he'll love me for me." She answered and Adrien's heart hurt for her. It was the very same thing he was afraid of. "Marinette, if he doesn't love you for you, there is something seriously wrong with him. You're sweet and beautiful and perfect, and there's not one little thing wrong with you. If he can't love you for that. . . I could." He finished and he saw that there were tears in her eyes too. She didn't seem to know what to do, so she reached forward and hugged him. "Thank you, Adrien." She said, whispering in his ear.

He held Marinette for the longest time, just feeling her heartbeat against his, each best reaffirming to him that he'd found his lady. She just didn't know she'd found him, but now was not the time to drop that bomb. If he told her now, he would lose her, and she was too precious to lose. He could not let his lady feel alone again. He kissed her right on her forehead and she slowly she started to relax until she was able to draw away. "I'm sorry I had to tell you like this Adrien," she apologized, "I don't want to hurt you." He smiled back at Marinette, "Don't worry Mari. You could never hurt me."

-Marinette

The rest of the date was quiet and the Gorilla brought out a tray of dinner on a fancy silver platter. Marinette and Adrien thanked him, and he just grunted in reply, leaving them to eat alone on the bench. As night fell and it began to get cold, the Gorilla appeared again to deliver two warm blankets and collected their dishes. For a while they just looked up at the stars as they appeared and more and more, Marinette was reminded of being with her kitty so very recently. As she glanced over at Adrien, he was staring up at the stars with his beautiful eyes. But there was no sorrow in them. Only hope.

Marinette reflected on being here with Chat. The experience she'd had here had helped her choose him, and know that it was with Chat Noir, her match that she truly belonged. She felt a similar, very close feeling with Adrien, but she knew, just knew she had to be true to what she knew was right. Just as being with Luka had felt amazing, it hadn't measured up to the completeness she felt with Chat. He was her other half.

-Adrien-

He couldn't bring himself to say it. Looking into her eyes, he saw way too much pain. He would have to visit her again tonight, but as Chat. Right now she was still wrapped in a blanket, looking up at the stars. He loved seeing her hair down, and he longed to run his fingers through it. Adrien couldn't help himself, he reached over and gently touched her hair, feeling its silkiness for the first time. She barely seemed to notice, her bluebell eyes stared straight up at the stars, she was deep in thought. They'd been silent for so long that Adrien saw Gorilla striding over with a tray that was probably dessert. He set it down on the ground in front of them, and when Adrien bent over to look at it, he saw two mugs of hot chocolate.

He held one out to Marinette and she quietly thanked him and took it in her hands sipping it silently. She still seemed unable to speak, and Adrien didn't want to push her. With a look at his watch, he discovered it was already 8 o'clock. He had no idea what to do. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently. "I'm fine," she said, "Just a little tired." She answered mildly. Adrien didn't want her to feel awkward, and he knew this date had been a little harder on both of them than he'd originally intended. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked, and she hesitated a minute before she answered, "That might be best. I'm really sorry about this Adrien." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Don't be sorry for telling me how you really feel, Marinette. We're both going to be happy." He said as he walked her back down the bridge toward where Gorilla was waiting. The car ride was short and quiet, but Adrien walked her to the door. "Thanks for spending some time with me, Marinette. I'll be here if anything goes wrong."

-Marinette

She still felt awful as she walked up to her room, stepping out onto the balcony, still finding solace in the stars. Tiki zoomed out of her clutch, and the little kwami looked as though she might just burst. "Marinette! Do you realized what just happened?" She asked, exasperated with her holder. "Yeah, Adrien found out that I chose Chat and he's trying to be happy for me, because he does care about me, and I feel like a terrible human being!" She answered, trying to keep herself from bursting into tears. The little kwami face palmed. "Adrien took you on a date. . where?" She asked. Marinette didn't get where Tiki was going, "He took me to the bridge where Chat and I went a couple days ago." Tiki kept trying, "And I wonder who else likes that place and looks at the stars the same way. . ." she said. Marinette stared at Tiki, not believing what the kwami was trying to tell her. "Are you saying that you think Adrien brought me there because HE is Chat Noir?" Tiki nodded firmly, and Marinette wanted to slap herself.

How had she not noticed. Her leather-clad kitty had been in front of her all the time, but as Adrien. He'd taken her to the same spot. . .and looked at her the same way, and that explained the pain in both of their eyes. But was it really true? Was her true love also her old crush? Marinette just couldn't be sure.

 *****All right. The ball is rolling. . .and so begins another kind of square. It gets better. Tomorrow will probably be one of my last regular updates, because I go back to school on Tuesday, but I'll still try to give pretty regular updates. Thanks for all the suggestions!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-Chat Noir-

She was there. He watched her from a distance. She looked like she was doing better now, but he still couldn't really believe that she loved him. As Adrien he'd confessed his love, but he couldn't act the same way now as Chat. He wanted so badly to reveal himself to her, to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't burden her with this tonight. It would have to continue to wait. But for now, there was no problem in saying hello. Maybe he could cheer her up again.

"Hello, Princess." He said softly, landing in front of her on her balcony. She didn't look too surprised, but he could still tell that she was struggling with something. "Are you doing okay?" He asked. "No." She admitted and Chat already knew. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment with her big blue eyes, searching his eyes before she answered, "I'll tell you." She stepped back to her lounge chair on the balcony and Chat sat beside her. "I'll tell you everything."

"I liked the same guy for a pretty long time, and after being in the friend zone for a while, I started liking someone else who'd always been there for me." She said and secretly Chat knew all the underlying meanings. She meant him in both contexts. "And then the guy I used to like got friendlier, we grew closer and he told me that he hadn't realized that he loved me and so I just went out on a date with him, but I just had to tell him that I like someone else. Still, even after I told him, he said he'd still be there for me." Chat nodded in understanding, "So you gave up an old love for the new guy?" He asked. Marinette nodded, blinking through tears. "I just feel so bad, because I'm worried that I just broke his heart, and I never wanted to hurt him." Chat felt his heart flutter, though it was now unbroken with his hope of getting Marinette's love. "Don't worry Marinette. If he's half as strong as you, he'll be just fine."

-Marinette

It had to be him. Who else could be her wonderful Chat? And he hadn't seemed so sad when she'd told him she wanted Chat. Despite his efforts to hide it, his precious green eyes had shone with hope. "Thank you, Chat." She answered and he gave her a happy smile. "Don't worry Princess. The one you love will come around." He said, kissing her hand. "I'm sorry I've got to go, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She smiled gratefully as he leapt off across the rooftops. There was only one way to be sure. Once he was nearly out of sight, she called to Tiki in her clutch, "Spots on!"

She followed him from a distance as he zigzagged across the buildings, definitely headed somewhere specific. She nearly got too close when she saw him stop, catching herself before she almost revealed herself following him. But after a little while, she saw him leap onto a building across from the Agreste home. He did a check all the way around him to see if anyone was watching before he leapt in Adrien's window and detransformed. It was definitely Adrien. But how was she going to deal with this information without revealing herself? Ladybug couldn't be sure, but she knew there was at least one thing she for sure had to do, and it wasn't going to be easy.

-Luka-

He was worried. He hadn't been able to keep up with her after she'd ran out on him after he'd blurted the truth to her. Luka was worried it had all come crashing down on her and hurt or confused her. He didn't want that to happen to her. She didn't deserve pain, and even though he'd reminded her so many times, it always seemed to come her way. He wasn't sure what to do. Luka headed out early that Saturday morning to the park by the fountain. The water was flowing today, just like the melody of a pure song. The lyrics to 'His Princess' were still gushing through his head, haunting him of something that he would probably never have.

He was there all morning, watching the water and strumming a few notes every once in a while. He couldn't bear to play the whole song over again. His performance for Marinette would probably be the only time he would play it for someone else. Luka didn't have her phone number to call or text her to try to say anything, but that wasn't one of the things he wanted to ask his sister about. Imagine that conversation, 'I'm in love with one of your best friends, could you please give me her phone number so I can try to tell her how I feel over text?' Heck no. He tried to remain satisfied with what he'd been able to say through music.

He stayed there past lunchtime before he saw someone he knew. The Agreste kid was walking through the park with his best friend, the kid with the red cap. Neither of them noticed Luka, and he was okay with that. He didn't need any awkward conversations today. But apparently he was due for one, because at around 1, Marinette walked into the park, waving hello to the two boys that were clearly her friends. When she looked at the blonde haired boy, Luka felt something in him crumble just a little bit. But then she saw him, her clear blue eyes as calm as an ocean sweeping over him, and a moment of realization seemed to hit her. And slowly, she started to walk over to him.

-Marinette

She had to tell him now, before her silence did any more damage. She did not want to hurt Luka either, but waiting to tell him would only make the blow more crushing. Marinette sat down next to him on the bench. "Hey, Luka. I'm sorry I ran out on you the other day." She said, giving her best shot on starting the conversation. "Hello, Marinette." He said softly in his deeper tone. He looked up from his guitar into her blue eyes and something told her that he already knew what she was going to tell him. "Luka, I have something to tell you. I loved your song, you're a great artist, but I-" She tried to say before Luka cut her off, "It's okay Marinette. I get it if you choose someone else. I just want you to be happy." He said, shocking her in an instant.

"Thank you for understanding," She smiled, "But it would be a shame to waste your talent by not sharing your song." He gave her a quizzical look, tilting his head just a bit to the side. "What do you mean?" Marinette smirked a little before she answered, "I have a pretty awesome connection with Jagged Stone. I think if I could get you a private session with him, he'd love the power you have in your song. Maybe with a few practices with him, he'd have you perform with him at his next concert." Luka's eyes widened, "Are you serious? Could you really do that?" Marinette nodded, "I'll give him a call later today and let you know what he says." Luka was absolutely speechless, "Thank you so much, Marinette. You're an amazing girl." Marinette smiled one last time before standing up to leave, promising to let him know later on.

-Luka-

Watching her go was the most painful thing all day. How could he ever endeavor to deserve her kindness? But if he was supposed to play for Jagged eventually, he would have to play his song at least one more time to practice. Luka reached for the strings, plucking the first few notes, but even those brought on a new measure of pain. He couldn't take this. He looked up from his guitar, and saw Marinette sitting on a bench with the Agreste boy, and they were laughing and chatting about something. The boy in the red cap had obviously gotten the message that the two wanted to be alone and had slipped away. Maybe it was time Luka did the same.

But as he left, the nasty girl from school that Marinette had named as her bully ran into him. She laughed when she saw Luka's crushed expression. "You better move on, loverboy!" She taunted. She passed him, but Luka still heard her calling after him, "You better get used to it, scrub!" and he tried to shake off her words. He just wanted to go home, and to try to forget everything that had just happened. But he was so focused on getting away that he didn't notice the little black butterfly flapping along just behind him. He stopped on the lock bridge, unable to go any further. He leaned against the railing, looking out at the busy riverside, full of boats and people enjoying a Saturday afternoon.

He even saw Juleka and Rose walking along a different bridge together. Why was he cursed to never have that? His moment of defeat and giving in to pain provided the opportunity Hawkmoth had been waiting for. The little black butterfly flew into the guitar pick he was turning over and over in his fingers and Hawkmoth's symbol appeared over his eyes, "Hello Heartbreaker. I'm Hawkmoth. I'm granting you the power to play your heart out so that everyone must listen. All I ask in return are the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir." Luka answered in a broken sad tone, "Sure, Hawkmoth. All of Paris will mourn with me!" He cried as his form was consumed in black as he began to transform.

**** **I know the idea of Luka getting akumatized is kind of overdone, but I'm going to do my best to make it pretty original and unique! I'll try to update tomorrow afternoon, but it might end up being kind of late. Thanks for all of the support! Let me know your reactions or opinions!**

 ******Also, this story will probably only have a couple more chapters. It's been so much fun writing it, and you all have been super helpful! I'm thinking of writing another fanfic, but I don't know what I want to write it about. If you want me to write one about a specific ship, or from a specific plot point, I'm open to ideas! Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17-Heartbreak

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, but here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, especially Eclipse, mayuralover, Horizon Pokemon, and BlueJay64! Thanks for all the support!**

Chapter 17

-Marinette-

Luka had taken off quickly, and as Luka had left the park, Lila had entered it. Not Marinette's ideal situation. She tried not to grit her teeth in frustration and instead focused on what Adrien was saying. "Yeah, Father wanted to hear all about last night, but I told him it was personal and I would only tell him what I wanted to," he was laughing and Marinette joined in. Things were still awkward, but at least Adrien didn't seem to be in any real pain. He seemed almost better than normal, as though he'd solved a problem that had been on his mind forever. The more Marinette observed his behavior, the more connections she found to his alter ego. He was starting to tell her another joke when Marinette heard a distant echo like that of an guitar at a concert. Was there a concert today? But as she heard more notes follow, a feeling of dread dripped into the pit of her stomach, and she knew what was coming next.

She let Adrien finish telling the joke before she told him what she thought she was hearing. "It sounds kind of like Jagged Stone when he got akumatized." She said and she saw Adrien's face widen in surprise, then carefully focus on the problem. "Just in case it's an akuma, let's get out of here. He stood up and grabbed Marinette's hand. She didn't protest, but let him lead her down into an alley. "Stay here," he told her. "I'm gonna go find my bodyguard." He rushed back out of the alley, and Marinette laughed to herself. She knew what he what he was leaving her to do, and he'd just unwittingly provided her a place to transform. She called to Tiki, "Spots on!"

Ladybug leapt across the buildings at top speed, desperately trying to reach the source of the song. Luka was playing the chorus of "His Princess" and singing along loudly, but just as beautifully as before. She heard his music grow louder as she got closer, but each step toward it caused her own heart to begin to fail her. Finally she reached the edge of the city and saw him. He was stunning in a blue and black suit of Hawkmoth's design holding his guitar of the same colors. His hair looked the same, but when he looked up, his eyes were lined on dark makeup with blue painted tear streaks down each cheek. He didn't greet her, but kept singing, the lyrics of the bridge only making the tune more powerful. Ladybug felt her head spin as her mind tried to fight the effects of his song. The song was so powerful, the music drawing her in, and the last lyrics she heard before she dropped to the ground 10 feet in front of Luka were " _She has my heart in every way. If she was mine I'd never let her get away. I'd tell her that I loved her. . .every day."_

-Chat Noir-

Chat ran towards the song's source, but gradually he heard it end. As the music halted, he heard a loud, sickening laugh through the streets followed by a boomin announcement. "And now we will see who truly lies beneath Ladybug's mask!" A well of panic swelled up in Chat's throat and he finally reached the edge of the city. Looking down he saw the akuma, a young man decked out in blue was bent over Ladybug's crumpled body. He'd pulled off one of her earrings and her transformation was starting to wane. Chat didn't hesitate, he jumped off, and smacked the akuma to the side and Ladybug's earring fell out of his hand, landing near the edge of the water.

Ladybug still wasn't getting up. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. Could it be that she was dead? No. No. Chat would not accept that. He ran to the edge of the water, scooping up her fallen earring and running back to her. He placed the earring back in and her suit stitched itself back into place, hiding her face and the parts of her that had begun to appear. But she still didn't wake up. The akuma was stirring, slowly pulling himself up to his feet and glaring straight at Chat. "Good but, alley cat." He mocked, "But here's a blow you can't hit." He snarled bringing his hand to his guitar and starting his sad song over again.

Chat picked up Ladybug in his arms, and extended his baton pulling them up in the air. The akuma followed them, but at a leisurely pace, choosing to taunt from a distance. "You can't save her you stupid cat!" He yelled across the top of the building. "Watch me!" Chat snarled back. The akuma laughed cruelly, "She's overcome in Heartbreak! You can't fix it!" He cackled and Chat looked down at his lady in his arms. What had made Marinette succumb to this? The answer came almost immediately. He hadn't been there to stop it.

-Ladybug-

Her head was spinning with flashbacks of some of her most painful moments. It started with rejection by Adrien that night that he'd stood her and her friends up when going to Andre's. The wretched blackness of disappointment and loneliness filled her mind, until it switched to Chat begging her to let him in on the secrets, for her to open the door. A torrent of guilt nearly drowned her as all she could see was Chat's miserable face as he'd begged her, pleaded with her to finally be allowed to know. She saw it again when Adrien asked her about Kagami, asking her advice on how to woo another girl. Ladybug felt the familiar ache of the friendzone as she skated with Luka on the other side of the rink from Adrien, and her hesitation the Kagami had spelled out for her in clear black letters, identifying it as her weakness. But then she saw Chat again, his coldness towards her after another rejection ending with them being able to work as a team again, but that memory was brief, and all too quickly she again plunged into a world of darkness, riddled with more memories of her failures and disappointments.

-Chat Noir-

He wasn't sure how to save her, but he knew this akuma wouldn't wait long. He needed time. Chat picked up Ladybug again, but running with her was harder, because she wasn't even concious to hold on to him so she wouldn't fall. He heard the akuma behind him, still calling after him, "You can run silly cat, but you can never hide from Heartbreaker! Pain always finds you!"

Chat dove into the streets, ducking into an alley with Ladybug still cradled in his arms. "I'm going to save you, Bugaboo." he whispered to her limp body, wondering if the one thing he worried about would be what actually worked. He looked down, studying her face. It was almost like she was asleep, because her face was contorting and reacting, and he heard her call out something. It was a single word, but it became everything for him, "Chat." He listened for more, but nothing more came from her lips. She rustled in her dream-state, as though she was trying to fight something, and failing, because soon, she went limp in his arms again. Chat looked around him, but he knew it wouldn't be long before Heartbreaker found them again. So he did the one thing that he hadn't remembered and that she might not recall.

He kissed his lady, his princess, but to him in the moment, she truly was his Queen. The moment Chat's lips met hers, he had but one thought, "We should've done this sooner." He felt almost guilty as he pulled away rather quickly, but its effect was true. Her eyes flew open and immediately focused on him. "Chat. I was calling for you." She whispered, and he was just so relieved to have her back. He bent forward and hugged her close, "I was so worried I lost you, Ladybug." He almost cried. Chat helped her to her feet. "You saved me, kitty." She said, and Chat could swear she was almost glowing. "Of course. I'd be lost without you, m'lady." He smiled back at her. "Are you ready to give another shot? This time with some extra help?" He asked. She smiled her smile saying he'd read her mind exactly as she flung her yo-yo in the air calling "Lucky Charm!"

-Ladybug-

He was definitely the right choice. There was no doubt now. Chat was the only one who'd been able to save her from an abyss of her own weakness. That shone brighter than anything right now. The thought that her kitty was also the one she'd dreamed of having her first kiss with only made her happier. What fell into her hands from the lucky charm was a jacket. A jacket? She glanced around them in the alley, but didn't see anything she needed. "I don't see anything," She told Chat, "Let's go up, maybe there's something to help us out there." He nodded and they both leapt up to the top of the building and Ladybug glanced around again. Still nothing. In the distance she heard Heartbreaker playing his song and she had to close her eyes to focus to keep herself from passing out again. But clutching the jacket in her hands, she moved to the edge of the building and looked for clues again in the nearby park.

She glanced an abandoned kite in a tree and jumped down to retrieve the string. Fingering it in her hands, she jumped back up to where Chat was waiting. "We'll have to be sneaky so we can surprise him, otherwise it might not work." She said, but her voice faltered as she heard the song grow louder. "Well he's definitely not stealthy." Chat said as the crouched behind a chimney as Heartbreaker made his way across the roof towards them. "Come on out you silly heros! Come and meet the end of your happiness with Heartbreaker!" He laughed as he played the bridge of his song, but Ladybug wasn't listening to him. Her yo-yo lit up and as she glanced around one last time, her gaze lit up on Chat. She bent over and threaded the kite string through the sleeves of the jacket and handed one end of the string to Chat. "Have your cataclysm ready." She whispered. And silently, they waited for Heartbreaker to make his way closer, and when they heard his footfalls only a few feet away, they leapt up over the chimney with the strung jacket between them, each holding an end, with the jacket catching right in Heartbreaker's face.

Ladybug flung her yo-yo and it caught around Heartbreaker's feet, pulling him off balance. She stepped behind him as he fought to get the jacket off his face. With his hands occupied, Chat used his cataclysm to destroy his guitar. Ladybug zipped up the jacket on the back, trapping Heartbreaker's hands to his side. Then it was endgame. Chat and Ladybug forced him to let go of the guitar pick and Ladybug snapped it in half, releasing the akuma. She captured it easily and used her Lucky Charm to cleanse the city. She knew that all the inhabitants that had experienced the same kind of pain she had must be doubled over in pain or in dream-states like she'd been in. As she and Chat watched the magical ladybugs sweep across the city and Ladybug poised to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Chat. "We need to talk." He said, "Now."

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. That's a little mean, but I'll try to finish up the next chapter for tomorrow. Again, if you think I should write another fanfic let me know, especially if there's something** **specific** **you think I should write about.**


	18. Chapter 18-Endgame

Chapter 18

-Chat Noir-

He knew it was time to end the secrets. He couldn't do this anymore. Not after what had just happened. Ladybug turned to him and nodded in response. "We'll talk, let's each take a break to recharge our kwamis and then we'll talk. Meet back here?" Chat nodded, it was today or never. He ducked into a hiding place and detransformed, giving Plagg a piece of cheese before calling "Claws out!" Slipping back out to where he'd just talked to Ladybug, he saw the akumatized boy, Luka walking down the street with his sister and Rose. They would take care of him. He waited for a little while where she'd said to meet up, but she didn't pop up as soon as he expected her to. Five minutes passed. Six minutes. After seven minutes Chat began to worry. Was she just teasing him with her idea just so she could escape him to detransform? But finally he saw her on the other side of the rooftop, gesturing for him to follow her.

Ladybug led him down by the waterfront to the bridge where he'd taken Marinette, only confirming what he already knew. As he landed beside her, she went still and silent, staring out at the water. "Sorry I took so long," she said, "I was talking to my kwami." Chat didn't respond, but stood next to her, watching her face relax as the sun began to dip towards the horizon. Had so much time already passed? "I have something that I need to tell you," Chat admitted and the dark haired girl turned to face him, "I'm listening." Chat took a breath before spilling his secret, "I know who you are."

-Ladybug-

She'd never felt so shocked, not even when she'd discovered Chat's identity. What hurt was that he hadn't told her that he knew, but she chided herself that she held a secret of her own. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to react. Ladybug gathered her courage and locked eyes with Chat, "The truth is. . . I know who you are too." His surprise seemed equal to her own, and for a minute, both of them just looked at each other, remembering what the other looked like without the mask. "It makes sense that it's you," She said to him, studying his face a strange feeling encompassing her.

"I can see now that no one else could be you," Chat said, and Ladybug didn't move away as he stretched his hand toward her face. His covered hand cupped her cheek, tracing the edges of her mask and brushing back her hair in front of her earring. "I can't believe I never noticed your earrings. You were right in front of me the whole time." He breathed, drawing just a few steps closer. Ladybug felt a pounding in her heart as he edged closer and she was determined not to push him away this time. He was hesitant, careful as though he were afraid of her disappearing again. But he didn't need to be afraid anymore. So she decided to take it all away. Ladybug reached for him, grabbing his collar next to his bell and pulling him to her, placing her lips on his.

At first he seemed in shock, but after a moment, he answered her, kissing her back. Their lips molded naturally and Chat held her close to him, his arms cradling her gently. Ladybug held to him as well, forgetting her heartbreak in his kiss. After a short time, they both drew away, neither of them speaking, all words had lost meaning. She hugged him close and felt his heartbeat against hers. For a while, she enjoyed the peace of being close to him, when it truly hit her what had just happened. "Chat, what are we gonna do about this?" She asked, "How are we going to do this?" She rephrased.

-Chat Noir-

"Good question, Bugaboo," Chat said, "But I think now that we know each other's secrets, we can help each other, escaping class to fight akumas, going to Master Fu together to learn new strategies. Stuff like that." Ladybug nodded in understanding, but she didn't seem entirely satisfied, "Chat, what are we gonna do about us?" She asked, looking up at him. Chat wasn't sure how to put it, "I love you, and I don't want to pretend like there's nothing between us." He started, and Ladybug waited for him to finish, so he took her hands in his and looked straight at her, "Marinette," he began, wanting her to hear her true name from him, "Will you be my official girlfriend?" A smile crept across her face, and Chat already knew her answer before she said it, "Yes, kitty. But you know you're going to have to redo that for Alya and Nino, right?" She teased.  
"Ha, sure. I will if I need to." She grinned at his answer, but she had one more question for him. "Are you ready for this adventure?" She asked, tipping slightly closer to him, "Because I know I am." Chat laughed a little, bringing another hand to her face, "Sure, lovebug. After all we've been through, what could happen?"

4ish years later-

-Marinette-

He should be back by now. He said it was just a short visit to his father's. Besides, they were going there for dinner tomorrow anyway. She watched from their apartment balcony as she spotted their car making its way down the street. Finally. She ran back to the kitchen to pull dinner out of the oven, placing it on the table that was already prepared for them. Dessert was pastries from her family's bakery. As she waited for him to walk upstairs, she turned back to the designs she'd been working on for her line, which had slowly taken over the living room, covering half the couches in sketches and idea books.

At long last, she heard the door click, and Adrien stepped inside, slipping off his coat. He spotted her with the designs and smiled, "How are the designs coming, Mrs. Agreste?" He laughed. Marinette beamed and stood up to kiss him hello. "My designs are coming along, how was the visit with your father, kitty?" She asked. Adrien managed to smile, "He's pleased with the designs you've been turning in, and he's excited to hear our news tomorrow." Marinette smiled, and Adrien held her close. With a small pause, Marinette knew it was time to share her news. "I felt a kick today," she said softly. Adrien let go of her and bent in front of Marinette's middle that was beginning to bulge.

He gently rubbed the bump and felt for a moment, and this time both he and Marinette felt a soft little flutter of the kick of their baby inside. "It's perfect." He sighed, and stood back up to hug his wife. "I can't wait to tell Father. He'll be so delighted. What if the baby has my mother's eyes?" He wondered aloud. Marinette gazed up at her husband, watching as his eyes took on that faraway look as he talked about their baby. She decided that tonight, they were going back to the bridge. She didn't care how Tiki and Plagg protested, they were going. She knew she wanted to remember the night that she knew that everything was going to be perfect. The night she and Adrien knew it was right. The night where she knew that she was done worrying about what could happen.

 *****That's the end everyone! I included the epilogue, just because Adrienette is beautiful. Hope you enjoyed the story! I'm still deciding on writing another fanfic, but if I do, keep an eye out for it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
